The Benevolent Empress
by Crystalen
Summary: Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy from the point of veiw of young Wraith queen Matia.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was born early in my mother's reign. My parents, Matis and Lithan, were so proud. I think the first time mother knew there was something different about me was when I corrected an algebra equation at age two. One of my first memories is going to Calina where I first met Kelata. I remember holding my mothers hand and walking up to this beautiful female then she turned around and smiled at me. I remember how Kelata played dress up with me or helped me string beads. She is so special to me.

Another thing I remember about that trip was being given my pendant. Mother carried me into a dark lit room and showed me the pendant. I remember how the room lit up when I touched it and about how happy mother was. After that I did not have a normal childhood. Normally a child begins to follow her mother at age seven. I went to my first council meeting at age four.

I remember my father too. Lithan had long well kept white hair and two long mustaches which I loved to play with. I will always remember his smile. His yellow eyes would always glitter when I would run into the room. His mouth pulled into a dignified smile his entire face beaming with pride and happiness. Then, the second in command, would always drop whatever he was doing, bend down on one knee and open his arms wide as his tiny daughter ran happily to him. I remember how his hair would envelop me in a soft, silky veil as he kissed my forehead and ticked my ear as he whispered I love you in his deep throaty voice. Then I would extent my arms and say spin me daddy. He picks me up under my arms toss me lightly in the air then laughing spin me around. After he was done, he would hold me in his arms like I was a baby and I would grab on of his mustaches twirling it in my fingers. Mother would come in a few minutes later and smile loving as she watched her family. Then daddy would set me down and point to mother, I would dash over to her on my petite feet waving as I followed her.

The other on the ship loved me too. I would dash down the hallways until a strong arm would pick me up and how I would squeal with laughter. Then who ever had caught me would give me some little trinket they thought I would enjoy.

I remember Shelesh. She was my best friend. I met her when I was nine. We were so different and so alike. I was serious always wanting to please. She was playful doing anything for a laugh. Yet we were both smart and kind and we didn't like dolls like the other girls. I remember playing, Cheetah and tiger. I was the fast, thin cheetah and she was strong tiger and they were best friends. As we grew older, I remember late night talks about males and other things. How we would look at different pictures and tell where or not they were attractive. We talk about find our life-mates and having children. We were deathly afraid of becoming pregnant until we figure out just where children came from. We went through puberty together. Feeding on our first humans on the same day, and beginning to take on a woman's form. I remember the first time she was courted. How she stayed distanced from him and close all at the same time. We schooled together until the great sleep. I miss her terribly. Yet another loss the Atlanteans have inflicted on me.

So I live my life determine to rule my people correctly and revenge my losses. I have a wonderful helper in my mate. Who am I you ask? A question I am growing accustom to hearing. I am young and strong, intelligent and wise, kind and caring, but ferocious when needed. I wish for love and the chance to really use my mind. Who Am I? I am Matia, ruling queen of the wraith. This is my story and the story of my people from our side. Are we the cruel creatures as many believe or are we gentle and kind just trying to survive? Read and find out.

**Guide to wraith culture**

A basic guide to my version of wraith culture. The wraith have a strict caste system, with the ruling queen as the leader followed by the other queens and so on and so forth. I think the queen and keeper are one in the same. My basis for this is because why would the keeper give up her position of power once the wraith awaken? It just makes no sense. There are very few females because if you live almost forever you would not need lots of offspring. Because of this fact, females are highly valued and therefore higher in the caste system. There are two types of females. The queen like ones of which there are fewer and the one who take care of the hive and the young. There is one female for every thousand males and drones or so. Drones are the wraith that are not very smart and wear those bony masks. They are the lowest in the caste system and are basically living shields and infantry. The males almost have there own system separate than the females.

Reproduction. Ahh, yes this sensitive topic. Most females lay eggs which will hatch into drones and some of the males mostly lower ranked ones. These females will carry the eggs for five months before laying them in a climate controlled part of the ship. Since drones die rather quickly, there has to be a way of creating a lot of them rather quickly. These females also take care of the young and the hive as well as keep the males happy. Let's face it the queen can't do every thing. The other types of females are the queens. The queens are quiet intelligent which is another reason they rule the hives. The queen can only have one or two other females like a bee hive. She also has all the more intelligent and higher ranking males. Though the queen chooses one mate she will mate with many males in her life time and therefore having many children. Wraith females are built to have kids that's why they are there. The female will carry the unborn infant for a year. Wraith children are much like our own. The female's mate will also help in raising the child.

Children. As I have said before, Wraith children are much like our own. Slightly larger at birth but grow and experience the world in much the same way. Children are highly valued and therefore have a high rank even if this will decrease as they age. The are also rather rare since not many of them are needed to sustain the population. Young children usually stay in a nursery adjacent to the queen's quarters. Female offspring begin to accompany their mothers at a young age to learn about their duties when they are older. Males stay in the nursery longer and are often taken as apprentices by different members of the hive. Children feed on solid food until puberty when they begin to feed as the adults.

Spirituality. Most of the wraith believe in a god or in their case goddess since it is a matriarchal society. Some worship her but most simply go about their day lives unaffected. The wraith have a mythology which comes mostly from the time when they first evolved. During this time, there were many wars between the wraith and their human prey. Many of the victorious battles have become holidays. The wraith have there own form of dragon. A vicious beast, long like the Chinese dragon but with large wings and four legs each paw has an ellipses in the middle very similar to the wraith's feeding slit.

Taboos and other culture items. It is taboo for any wraith to enter another's mine with out permission. Never startle a wraith. They hate being surprised, though a female's heightened senses make it nearly impossible to surprise her. Mating with a human is just wrong though there are some indents of this happening.


	2. A Most Unsual Day

A Most Unusual Day

Dear Journal

Today, hopeful, was the strangest day of my life. Well I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Matia, daughter of queen Matis and Lithan, born in the year 2783. When I was old enough, mother began training me to take over her position of Ruling Queen in the rare event of her death. And so I studied hard until my seventeenth year: the year that began our great sleep. We were scheduled to wake in the year 2900 so you may ask why I'm writing this in the 2856. Well this was my day…

In a small sleeping camber on the wraith vessel infiltrated by Major Sheppard's team a young female begins to stir awaken by her mothers screams though I did not know it at the time. I stretch, flexing long unused muscles. The musty scent of the small room fills my nostrils. I swipe my hand across the small panel near the door opening it. I stumble out and trip on my dress. After resting so long my legs are not use to working. Then I hear a gasping scream.

I pick up my skirts and run to one of the many integration cambers. When I arrive, I jump back into the safety of the corridor in shock. A human male holds one of our weapons and has stabbed it though Mother. I glance away from the gruesome sight. I wanted to run to her rescue but instead duck deep into a corridor hoping the human did not see me. There was nothing I could do, I know that, but it did not make things any easier. I peered into the camber watching as mother spoke her last. She glances at me eyes sad. "**Matia, they are Atlanteans**." She tells me mentally then closes her eyes forever. "Good bye." I whisper fighting the tears.

The man runs away with another of his kind. "I promise if I ever see you again, human, you will die a most reached death." I growl. Suddenly, explosion goes off sending me sprawling on the floor where I stay for a while hands coving my head protectively. Finally the groans and bangs of the explosions stop. I look up in shock. A male stands before me wearing the distinctive outfit of a scientist. I am help up by him. "What wound you have us do, my queen?" he asked. "Go after them, do not let them escape. They use the power of our great enemy. If you can, capture one of there weapons or them." The group of males that has gathered bow then went to there tasks. "Are you alright, my queen?" The scientist asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say through my teeth, "Come the ship will need repair. You and your fellow scientists shall work on that." He bows and leaves. I walk to the control room were preparation are already being made to leave. Sub-space transmissions are being sent to the other ships to warn and awaken them. I walk over and carefully sit in Mother's-my throne. I press my hands into the soft panels on the arms. Quickly a mist scene appears displaying the skies above the planet. The pilots have followed my orders well. Using the telepathic network, I give directions. I have they advantage of seeing all angles.

"**The ship is cloaked, look for the heat signature. Keep the gate guarded no matter what**." I remind. I freeze engrossed in the battle unfolding before me. I fell back into my throne as the Round ship made it trough the gate. My hand covers my face as I sigh in defeat. "**Did anyone get the gate address?"**

"**No, my queen, but would it not be the same as in the Great War? That ship was surly Atlantean." **Answers some of the pilots together. I stand and walk the whole of the ship to see if everyone had awakened and the progress of the ship repair beckoning a group of ten drones to follow me. I walk down one corridor then another and another, counting those who would never wake. The hibernation cambers disappear into the ship as I pass opening up the space and blocked corridors. The ship is a maze if you do not know where you are going.

Finally I reach the last corridor. The doors are not opening even when the awake wraith try to open them. The manual panel on this side of the corridor was enacted so I try it. No luck of course it can not be that simple. The only thing to do is to manually open each chamber. I begin the slow process of releasing the trapped wraith. I continue down until I found one with a small wraith inside. It was my brother, Kadesh, I could tell by the lock of hair that stuck up even in his silhouette. He is only five. I did not want him in the way so I would let him out last. I have two younger brothers and a myriad of older and half ones.

I release each one of the wraith and then return to Kadesh. I watched as he came out talking of course. "Mother, why did you- Your not mother!" He crossed his arms and frowned.

"No, I'm your sister, Matia, Kadesh. You remember me right?" He nods.

"But where's mother?" he asked starring at me with innocent eyes.

"We'll talk about that later. Come with me I have to do some things."

"I'm hungry, Matia." He begs, "Aren't you gonna feed me?"

"Yes, in a little while." I retort not having time for childish questions

"But I'm hungry now." He whined. '**Was I like this at his age?**' I wonder.

"I know you are hungry now but I can not take you to go get food right now. You can wait." I say sternly hoping to end the conversation.

"But I've haven't eaten in years." He groans.

"I haven't ether. Now come." I say pointing to the ground as though he is a pet. "No, I won't. Not till you feed me." Kadesh crosses his arms and puffs up his lower lip. In another context this would have been funny even cute but not now.

"What did you say?" I growl my patience warring thin.

"I won't." he retorts.

"I am your elder. You will come with me right now or you will be locked back in your camber until I have time to retrieve you." I say crossing my own arms. He quickly drops out of his sleeping camber and grabs my hand. I race along already behind schedule.

"Stop your going to fast!" he says bouncing along behind me.

"Oh shut up!" I hiss picking him up and balancing him on my hip running down the hallway to check the repairs. What I sight it must be! A half grown female dressed in a thin white dress and no shoes caring a young child also dressed in white plants and shirt with no shoes running down the hall.

"My queen?" I am stopped by the voice of a pilot. "Yes?" "Um." He says starring at Kadesh who has now buried his head in my long hair, "We found some thing I think you should see." He stammers. I set Kadesh down,

"Stay here. Do not follow me, understand?" I order him. "Yes" he whispered. "Watch him." I command my guards. "Matia" yells Kadesh now half hidden behind the leg of my guard," Are you coming back?"

I smile," Yes." I reply.

"A wise decision, my Queen." Says the pilot leading me. We turned a corner and there lays my father, dead as I had expected. Next to him my younger brother three year old, Latius. They had died in and explosion. **'At lease it was quick,' **I ponder. I bend down examining them. '**Father must have been trying to save my brothers**.' I wonder. My young brother clutches a stuffed toy untouched by the explosion. I gentle lift it from his cold hand then turned to head back to Kadesh and my duties. This will be the way I would honor my family. I will run this hive and keep our people together. I will have children and carry on the secret line. I came around the corner and see Kadesh standing there waiting for my return.

"Here I have this for you." I say handing him the toy. It will be something for him to play with while I am busy. He hugs it closely as I pick him up and continued on my way. The repairs are going well and soon we will be airborne, yet there are still a few things that need to be taken care of. I received many strange looks from those doing the repairs. They were surprised to see the child on my hip knowing I was just too young to have a child. I took Kadesh to the nursery area where a small amount of solid food was kept for the young. I myself am still classified as a child still three years from being an adult but now that mattered not. I am in between the change form solid food to other forms. I can be subtended on a meal of solids or by one human for twice as long.

I sit Kadesh down in a chair and give him an apple to eat. He grumbles but began to eat it any way. I cannot take the time to eat now and merely sit by Kadesh. "I need to talk to you." I state

"Oh ok." He says in his innocent little voice. My innocence has long since vanished "You have learned about the great enemy right?" He nods. "Well today they snuck into our ship and killed mother." I say rather bluntly not knowing of a way to soften the blow. "Killed?" he says stopping with a slice of apple haft way to his mouth. "Mother is dead." He stares at me not knowing what to do. "Dead" he cried the tears coming down his face. "What about Father and brother?"

"They were killed to." I tell him lifting him onto my lap. "I know it's hard." I whisper to him finger combing the tassels of brown hair. His arms are wrapped around my neck his tears wetting my clothing. I wish I could stay and comfort him. Two young females come in to watch Kadesh while I was busy. These females have very little brain and their main purpose is to watch the young and keep the males happy. I gently transfer him to one of them. "

Don't go sister!" He begs his hand reaching out to me.

"I have to. I'll be back." I tell him leaving. I walk up to the control room and sit in my throne coordinating the preparations to the best of my abilities. During the rest of the day, many came to me asking questions and wanting answers or directions. Finally at the end of the day, I leave to prepare for my families' funeral.

I slipped into my long black dress and first time in the day black heels. I despise black. I pulled my hair back and tie it up. I stare at my self in the mirror. I look the same as I did before I went to sleep, but I am not. When I went to sleep I was a carefree happy girl. Now I am a busy leader of my people who is exhausted after only one day's work. How can I lead? I 'm just a girl. A girl who just happens to be next in line for the throne. Now more than ever my people need a strong experienced leader. But what did they get? A weak little girl. Then I hear my mother's encouragement in my mind. "You are the chosen one, Matia. That's what your name means. Thrust in this, and yourself. You are destined to rule. Follow your heart. It will not lead you astray." "But how do I follow my heart?" I ask the air. I quickly come out of thoughts a go to get Kadesh.

He is dressed in a small version of the black leather outfits worn by adult males but still crying. I pick him up giving him a hug as I carry him out the ship. I can hear him try to holdback his tears. Why must an orphaned child not cry? I question the ancient wisdom of hiding emotions.

I walk to a clearing of the scrubby forest that covered the planet. In the middle, two pyres have been created. One was large and has many bodies on it the other was small but higher with only three bodies: my mother, father, and brother. In the middle a small fire crackles quietly. By it, lay six touches. All on my ship but the drones have assembled here. I walked up to the raise platform of ground before them.

"We gather here to honor those who lived among us and to those who died for us. We pray that they make it to the afterlife safely. We will all miss them. But let us never forget them and the sacrifice they made. We face an uncertain future. The rumors you have heard are true: The Atlanteans have returned. Next time we meet them in battle we will fight all the harder knowing that they have taken from us: mothers, fathers, and brothers. We must always remember there sacrifice." I declare. I backed up and retrieved my touch as well as my brother's. I lit them and hand Kadesh his. I led him over to our family pyre and help him light it. Finally I let the tears come joined by many others. My high pitched wailing sounds so strange against the deeper voices of the men around me. Kadesh falls asleep in my lap and I placed him on a small bed of ferns. Many gave there condolences to me. Some congratulate me on my new position. I stay well into the night until everyone had left and there were only smoldering coals.

"Well, mother you trained me for this. I hope I'm ready. I'll make you proud. I promise. And I'll look after Kadesh and keep our Family's Secret. Good bye." I whisper to the sprits. I say a small prayer hoping my family will find happiness in the after life.

I lifted Kadesh into my arms caring him back to the ship. Most were resting from the hard day I placed Kadesh in his bed removing his small trench coat and wrapped him in his blankets. I kiss his forehead lightly as mother did with me.

My work is still not done. I began the process of moving my things form my cambers to the Queens. I knew I should feed but I did not feel like it. After packing my things I went to the queens cambers and began to move out mother's and father's things. I would put them in my old quarters for the time being until I could sort them. I am amaze at the things they had kept like small thing I had made them when I was very little. I move as much as I can before resting.

Finally I lay down in the soft double bed. Everything hurts. My legs ache and there are small cuts on the soles of my feet. I had not hibernated with shoes and in the chaos of the day had no time to put some on. My back and arms hurt from hold Kadesh so long. My throat stings and burns from the fire and I have a headache from the stress of the day. It feels nice to finally sleep.


	3. Queen in Training

Queen in Training

Dear Journal,

Well, I just woke up. I guess this is my first official day of my rule. Queen Matia. Shocking isn't it. I mean I'm seventeen the youngest ruler in our history was thirty- six. Any ways I'm starving…

I stretch and get out of bed. 'I refuse to wear black.' I think to myself. I'm the ruling queen I can break with tradition if I want to. I look through my wardrobe and pick out an aqua shin length dress shorter than is normal for a queen but give me a break, I just became queen yesterday. I'm much more tan than my mother and some how I was born with light brown hair with red accents and my eyes are more green than most. I deeply regret my decision not to feed last night. I am so hungry. I brush through my waist long hair. Then I walked into the "jewel room" or so I call it. I rummage through the sparkling jewels. I would have enjoyed it much more if it wasn't for my hunger. I select a light wire necklace with aquamarine and sapphire stones and matching earrings. I quickly apply make-up. I don't really like make-up. I quickly put on my silver ring guards. I should wear them when I sleep but I only received a couple months before the hibernation and I'm not use to them. I had just gotten use to the light weigh chitin ones when Mother gave me theses.

I slip out into the hall way and made my way to the cocoon room. There were not many humans left. I select a strong male and have a guard lead him to the dinning room. I decide to practice my mental tactics. "Let him go." I order the guard. As soon as the guard releases him, the human lunges at me. I quickly take control of his mind. The human kneels in front of me as I smile smugly to myself. I rip open his shirt placing my hand on my chest. I hiss with pleasure as I slowly drain the life from the human. I wipe the blood from my feeding slit with one of the many towels in the room.

I walk to the nursery to awaken Kadesh. He is curled into a little ball in the middle of the bed. I smile, because I do the same thing. I sit on the edge of the bed and gently pushed him awake. He stretches out his small arms the imprint of his still delving feeding slit clearly visible. His cat-like eyes open slowly. He stares at me blankly. I placed him on my lap stroking back his long locks of hair and trying to soothe the one that refused to bend to command. "Do I have to wake up mommy?" 'Mommy?' I can feel the mothering instinct awaken in me.'

"Yes Kadesh you have to wake up now." I tell him softly. He lifts his and stares up at me.

"You're not-"he stops tears formed in his eyes as he remembers the events of yesterday. I hugged him tight.

"I know. I miss her to." I whisper to him stroking his back to soothe him.

"Who are you?" He cries looking back up at me.

"I'm your sister, Matia. Remember?" I say surprised.

"You don't look like her." He answers frowning. I glance into the mirror. He's right; I did not look like myself. My face has changed. It is thinner the small amount of baby fat that was there yesterday is now gone. I stare at my body. My small breasts are now replaced with much larger ones which spill out of my dress. I cover them self-conscience. Though I had been thin, now I my waist was smaller but my hips more defined. I look older much older; all traces of girl are gone except for my height. A beautiful woman replaces them "Your beautiful" said Kadesh, "My sister was just average."

'Well think you very much.' I think to myself. "Yes, your sister Matia was just average but your queen Matia is beautiful." I admit lifting him into my arms. He lays his head on my shoulder his hands reaching down beneath my dress. I quickly correct that even though he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Are you my new mommy?" he asked lifting his head to look at me with his innocent eyes.

"Yes." I say to him kissing his forehead thinking it would be better fore him. I smile. I will have the chance to raise a child before I have my own. What a wonderful learning experience! "I love you, mommy." He says hugging me, "Will you play with me?"

"I can not now, Kadesh. I'm sorry. But I will tonight. Now I must leave." I say setting him down. I turn to leave.

"Mommy?" He says questionably.

"Yes?" I ask glancing back at him. He holds out his arms. "Oh, I forget silly me." I laugh bending down to hug him. "I love you." I whisper in his ear.

"Now you can leave Mommy." He says holding up his head. "Why thank you." I laugh.

'I wonder what happen. Why did I change so quickly? And why am I hungry again?' I wonder walking back to feed yet again. It must that I have not feed for so long. I beckoned two drones on my way. This time I selected a young female. The drones forced her to her knees and I quenched my hunger.

I make my way up to the control room pulling up my dress trying to cover my larger breast. A couple of long lustful stares from some of the males alert me to the seriousness of the problem. My dress hits above my knees. I quickly run to my chambers to change. I can't find anything that fits and forget underclothing. Finally I find something of my mother's. It is a long dress embroidered with seed crystals. A little formal for every day by better than nothing. I quickly put it on and rush to control room.

When I arrive in the control room, I find the high ranking members with their arms crossed waiting not to patience on me. I smile quickly. "My Queen, we are ready to take off once you plot a course." Says one of the navigators hastily as he hands me a tablet computer. I quickly type in the star-portal addresses of seven planets that had the larges number of humans in the last culling. By waking early, I fear there will not be enough food. We have to start rationing it and dispensing of some of the drones. I quickly plotted the course then uploaded it to the main computer so all could access it. I stood from my throne and walk over to the flight controls. Though there are others that could pilot the ship, I want to fly it this time. I carefully lifted it off the ground and into space. Once clear of the planet I jumped us into hyperspace. At which the ship lurched forward then jumped. 'Oops' I think to myself: Being Queen is full of ups and downs just get use to it.

"My queen," the junior pilot signals me from my throne.

"Yes?" I answer.

"We have at the first planet and are establishing orbit."

"Send as many darts as possible." I order my curator of the feed grounds, "Leave only a small population of the humans preferably mostly females. If they fight, capture them all and destroy there cities."

"I will do as you order me my queen." He types something in to the computer causing the signal for the culling to begin. The hive buzzes with excitement as pilots climb into their darts and others make ready the holding cambers. 'Ahh, one moment where I don't have to do anything but watch.' Or so I thought.

The culling is going well. The dart pilots are working with great efficiency and accuracy. The humans were weak mounting no resistance. I leaned back in my throne and closed my eyes in a short moment of rest. I was rocked out of my rest by the violent shaking of the ship. "What was that!?" I demanded.

"It appears we were hit with some sort of weapon." Says one of the scientists franticly working at his computer.

"There's a ship at our back." Says another.

"What kind?" I ask. I need as much information as possible to make the right decision.

"I do not know, it is unlike anything I have every seen." He replies.

"Turn us around," I order as we were hit again.

"Our shields are down to 50." Says a frighten scientist.

"What's their communication frequency?" I ask. They all looked at me strange. I jump from my throne and push one of the scientists out of my way, "Move, I'll do it." We were hit again as I scan frequencies for a lock.

"Our shields are down to 20" says an engineer

"Divert power form sub light engines to the shield and fire at them." I order. Finally I found the frequency. I step in front of the communications screen. A startled human appears; in the background fire was clearly visible. "Why are you firing at us?" I demand in the Common langue.

"I must speak with the commander of your vessel." Demand the bald-head human in turn.

"I am the commander of this vessel, and I demand an answer to my question." I growl. He looked confused.

"Their ship is much small than ours, my queen." Says one of my scientists in wraith.

"Train all weapons on them." I order in my own tongue. A woman appeared in to screen. "I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, May we negotiate with you?" she says.

Negotiate? There is nothing to negotiate. "What is there to negotiate?" I ask confused.

"The safety of our people and yours." The woman says calmly. I have never seen a human so calm in my presents. 'Is it honor, or ignorance?' I wonder.

"As I see it, you are the ones who need safety and you have nothing you can offer us," I say quick growing amused at this conversation.

"Are you so sure?" Says the woman raising her right eyebrow.

"You have no weapons we need, no superior technology, all you are good for is food for us." I answer smugly crossing my arms.

"We have this." says the woman. A bright beam of light appeared behind me. Left in its wake, was a bomb.

"Oh they did not! Fire all weapons!" I demand rippling the casing off the explosive device. There were three wires connecting the bomb to the timer. I quickly removed the timer and saw that only two wires connected it to the bomb, green and red one. I pulled out the small knife I carried on my ankle and sliced though the green wire spotting the timer. I breathe a deep breath and looked up to see my crew starring at me in shock. "Transport this **thing** to the planet. Once there extract the power source. It may be useful." I ordered. They all just stood there surprised. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" I say.

"Yes, my Queen." Answered several of the crew together. I sat back in my throne just as the first of the darts came back to the ship, oblivious to what had happened. They unloaded there cargo. Take action when required, then life will continue as normal.

As we jump into hyperspace, heading to the next planet, I am hungry again. It is extremely frustrating. I do not want to eat for fear that I will grow again, but the hungry gnaws at my very being. I decide I will sample the new humans. I walk to one of the storage chambers. There I five humans four males and one female. The female and one of the males are acting very strange. Humans! You can never figure them out. I select a male who is hiding in the corner. Not the best of meals, but I feel guilty feeding on so many. He is brought to one of the dining rooms by my guards.

"Please, don't kill me." He begs, "I have children."

"Then die with the knowledge that you saved their lives by sacrificing yourself." I say ripping his thin shirt. I do not like killing things, but it is what we must do to survive. I place my hand on his chest being to drain his life. The man screams loudly. I hate the screams so I cover it up with my own hiss of pleasure. I clean my hand and walk to the nursery to see Kadesh.

He is drawing on a piece of paper very intently, so much so that he does not notice my entrance. "Kadesh," I said getting his attention.

"Mother!" he exclaims running to hugging me around the waist. 'I'm still not use to this title. I guess this is just his way of dealing with things.' I think. He let me go and dashed back to his drawing.

"See, its one of the little ships I saw today." He says proudly showing me his drawing.

"Very good." I said smiling at him, "Those are called Culling Darts."

"What was that big noise today?" He asks starring at me.

"We had some trouble with another ship, that's all." I say reassuring him.

"Another ship like this one?" he asks.

"No, a different ship, a bad one." I say smiling. I laugh inside as I revert to my child speech.

"What makes them bad and us good?" he asks. I'm impressed. He can already argue.

You will learn about this people in school." I answer his question.

He scowls, "I don't like school."

"You don't like school!" I was shocked. I loved school. Infect I loved school so much I out smarted all of the normal teachers and had to have a private tutor. I still love to learn. I am currently reading a book on quantum mechanics. "School is very important." I say sternly. "It's boring. There's no fun." He growls and crossed his arms.

I take a different approach. "Well, what did you learn about in school today?" I ask.

He retrieves a half completed addition paper. I looked at it and then noticed a bowl of grapes sitting on the table. "I bet I can make this fun." I say sitting down beside him. "Now, here's your problem." I sit two grapes on a piece of paper writing a plus sign then sitting three more grapes on the paper. "How many grapes are there?" I ask smiling. "Five." He said giving me a toothy grin. "Now, eat one." I say smiling. He smiled as he popped the fruit in his mouth. "What did you just do?" I ask.

"I subtracted one!" He said giggling, "I'm going to add three; and that's…one…two…three…four…five…six…seven. Seven grapes!"

"Very good." I say enjoying this time with him. Suddenly the door open and a messenger came in.

He bows and says, "My queen, we need you in the control room immediately."

"I'm coming." I said standing up. I glance back a Kadesh.

"You have to leave?" He says his eyes growing in that child way. "Yes, I do but I'll be back. Practice your math." I say smiling.

As I walk into the control room, I notice that the place is full of scientist. One is holding an insolated box with a grey material inside which must be radioactive. They bow to me and one begins speaking. "The material used in the weapon is a strange material and high radioactive. It was a good thing you took action when you did, my queen, otherwise the reaction could not have been stopped. I believe we may be able to use it as a weapon"

"Does anyone of you have an idea on what the bright light was that delivered the bomb?" I asked. I had my own theories but I want to hear theirs.

"Yes, we believe it is some sort of transportation beam. Similar to our culling beams. The good news is we are capable of jamming the beam so nothing can be beamed into our ships. The bad news is the enemy can, mostly likely, change the frequency of the beam making our jamming codes ineffective. I suggest we create a computer program that can change the jamming frequency" suggests one of them.

"Any ideas on who the enemy is? There are no humans with such technology except the travelers and they are little threat." I ask.

"We are unsure my queen. The ship wasn't Atlantean nor was it of any design any of us has ever seen." Says one of the scientists.

"Is there any people that have such transportation technology? I have not read that even the Atlanteans posed such technology." I ask

"No, we know of none as well." Says one of them.

"Odd turn of events. If any of you find out anything else please tell me." I say nodding my head to adjourn the meeting.

Soon we reach the second planet on our course. The ship precisely drops out of hyper-space and assumes normal orbit. The darts went out like clockwork caring out there job of gathering food for us. The humans on this planet were healthy and strong. 'Finally it seems things are slowing down.' Just as I am getting up to leave, a young scientist brings me a rather large box. "We found this creature on the surface and thought you might be interested." He says handing me the box. I slowly open the box unsure of what may be inside. Suddenly a small fluffy face appears. It is a kitten; black and tan brindle with a white belly. I gently lift the small creature out of the box pushing it aside. The kitten begins to purr as I stroke its small face with one finger.

"Thank you." I say smiling. "It's an honor to serve you my queen." With that, I left; the tiny kitten purring in my arms.

I head back to my quarters, where I set the tiny creature on the bed. The kitten stretches out its paws revealing its white claws. 'I wonder what you are." I thought placing the kitten on its back. The female, as I discover, meows and tries to squirm out of my grasp. "You need a name." I say to her lifting her to my face. She wraps her arms around my face like a hug. "What about Vespavia? Do you like that?" I ask as the kitten purrs. I slip into my night gown and lay down in bed holding my purring kitten


	4. Civil War

Civil War

Dear journal,

Today I had my first meeting with the other queens. It didn't go so well. I am so tried of arguments, since that is all I heard today. Mother taught me to be neutral in any disagreement between the minor queens, but how can I be neutral when all four hundred of them are arguing? Anyways, this is what happened…

I am walking to the meeting on our homeworld, Iratius. It is a large planet just big enough to accommodate all of our hives, though usually there are no more than five or six on the planet at a time. We have built a great city on this planet, where our people can come to exchange knowledge or just to relax. Now, though, the place is a buzz with rumors and wraith rushing around trying to secure a place on the ships since we have awakened early.

I walk into a large cylindrical room with rows of seats sitting one on top of the other about twenty feet in the air. In the center is a raised platform. In the seats sit all of the queens. There are two groups of queens, the militant and the deceivers. The mill ants believe that we should unite and conquer all the planets in the galaxy. They will use force to get their point, but there are only about fifty of them. The deceivers are a quiet group whose main philosophy is to trust no one. They can, however, put aside their differences and unite for the common good. The groups are easily distinguished by their clothing. The militants always wear black no exception. The deceivers wear all colors but black.

A hush falls over the room as I am noticed. Many of them scowl at me. One of the militants stands up and says, "Who are you?"

"My name is Matia; I have taken over my late mother's position." I answer.

"You? A child ruling queen?" she laughs

"Yes," I say lowing my head humbly.

"I will not be ruled by a child. Especially one who opposes my views" she growls. "She is the rightful air of the throne." Says one of the deceivers. The room erupts in arguments.

"Silences!" I yell over the roar. The queens stop and stare at me. Three of the militants get up from their seats.

"I and my sisters refuse to be ruled by you or any one else. We shall leave now. Any of you may join us." One says as they leave.

"Any one else want to leave?" I ask. None leave.

"No," says one of the older queens named Kelata, "But we do have our reservations and questions about you."

"It's more than that, Kelata," says another queen, "I and many of sisters believe a child such as you should not rule. And if you do we will fight you."

"She can not choose her age or her birth, Tysha," growls Kelata to the other queen, "She is our ruler by right."

"Well, I think it is time to change those laws" growls Tysha. The room erupts in more arguments.

I cover my face with my hand and sigh. I don't know how much more of this I can take. "Silence, silence please!" I shriek over the bickering. "Now, I do not wish to break apart our great empire, so I am willing to step down for the good of our people. If any of you can help I am open to suggestions." Kelata walks up to me.

"I shall address the assembly. You may take your seat." She says stepping onto the platform. I walk over to my seat on the first row. "Now, how many of you want to be ruling queen?" she asks. About twenty queens stand up. They are all young and deceivers. "Matia, would you care to tell us what it is like being ruling queen."

"Well, you have your normal duties." I begin, "Then you have to keep all the subordinate queens happy. When they have a disagreement you have go and fix it. Those are most of your duties of course others come up but they can be just about anything. But there is a lot of responsibility involved. If some one important dies you should have done more to protect them. If one of the hives is attacked it's your fault. It is even your fault if the humans have not reproduced well."

"Thank you," says Kelata smiling at me, "Now how many of you want to be ruling queen?" The five youngest queens stand up. "How many of the rest of you would want one of these ruling us?" Only one stands, the mother of one of the candidates. "Just as I thought," says Kelata, "How many of you would prefer Matia?" Twenty queens stand up, much older ones. "Matter settled." She says with a sigh. The room erupts in arguments yet again. This time even the quiet militants get involved. Kelata shakes her head her midnight hair sparking.

"Quiet, quiet what complaints do you have, and one at a time please!" she growls, "We will solve nothing if this keeps up."

An older queen crosses her arms and says, "Matia is still a child, perhaps we should help her in her duties."

One of the older militants quickly stands up, "So you can influence her! I propose we have no ruling queen that we are all equal."

"We tried that once after the Great War and I failed miserably. There was a civil war. This has been our method of rule of a thousand years, it is tried and true." Says Kelata.

"If civil war is what it takes, then I am willing to fight, so long as I am not ruled by a child." She retorts back receive a large shout of support from the other militants.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other we should be fighting the Atlanteans." I shout back. They all turn and laugh at me.

"Just because your ship was attacked by a small group of genii does not mean there are Atlanteans." Laughs one of them.

"But I have proof." I growl.

"What is this proof, Matia?" asks Kelata.

"This," I say holding up the life signs dictator. They all gasp.

"It appears that young Matia has the edge above all of us. Tell us what they did Matia." Kelata tells me.

"We received a signal from an Atlantean tracker. When we culled the planet, we found five men in those captured who we not of the indigestions people. When my late mother interrogated one, she was attacked and killed by another. He had this. When our darts took chase they found a Round ship just like the ones from the Great War." I finish.

"The Atlanteans have been gone for ages, why return now?" says on of the militant, "Unless they came because of Matia."

"How dare you! I would never call them. I was blindsided the same as you. Besides, what could I gain from such a treachery?" I hiss back my fists whiting with rage. .

"None of use called the Atlanteans we all know this." says Kelata, "And blaming Matia for something she had nothing to do with does not help. Now if Matia is not queen than who is?"

"We have yet to decide if we want a queen or not." Growls my accuser.

"Very well, how many want a queen?" asks Kelata growing tried of this bickering. All of the deceivers stand up and about half the militants.

"If this is your choose I and my sisters shall be leaving. Do not encounter us, if you wish to live." Growls the leading militant. She and the other half get up and leave.

"Alright, anyone have a nomine for queen?" There are three candidates, me, Kelata, and another young queen named Lysa. "I am honored, but I do not wish for this responsibility, besides I am old. This responsibility is for the young."

"I wish for neither to become ruling queen, but I wish for a queen." Says one of the remaining militants, "Therefore my sisters and I must leave. We will begin our own clan." Now only the deceivers remain.

"How many want Matia?" asks Kelata. Only about forty stand up. "How many want Lysa?" Only twenty stand. The remaining two hundred twenty stay seated both times.

"I and sixty of my sisters will be leaving now. None of you are welcome in out feeding grounds." Says one queen smugly. Three similar things we said until only I and the forty-five who had chose me remained.

I bury my face in my hands. How could I fail so horribly? Now, instead of fighting the Atlanteans, we will fight each other. When we need each other the most we turn on one another. I am a failure! The others were right. I can't rule. All I do is fail. I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. I glance up. Kelata smiles regretfully at me.

"Do not blame yourself Matia, this was enviable. We are already divided into two groups who would have fought one another eventually. Circumstances beyond your control merely brought it on soon." Says Kelata comfortingly.

"But maybe I could have postponed it for a while? What if I did something wrong? I have failed my mother. She left me with this responsibility." I moan.

"Child, there was nothing you could have done. I have lived a long time and I have never seen someone with such potential as you. You will end this war and be a wonderful queen. You have done what you can for now. Now, you must prepare your forces for battle. I and my sisters are loyal to you." Kelata advises.

"You are right, it is just I was hoping it would not come to this." I say quietly.

"There is always hope, Matia. Even now there is hope. Lysa will not make a good queen and her forces will join you soon. Even if she doesn't you will win this war. It is your right to rule." Kelata says.

"Right? Why am I chosen?" I ask.

"You know the answer to that child. It is here." She says touching my crystal, "You are here for a reason as all of us are. Trust yourself. You are stronger than you think. Your heart will guide you. I must return to my ship now, but contact me if you need to talk." She says getting up.

I leave also. Here words get me to think. Can these old proverbs really hold the key? Why is it better to trust your heart and not technology? I have always been taught that emotions are for humans, how can they help me make better decisions? Perhaps in time I will find the answer to theses questions.


	5. Change in Destiny

Hi there, ok so I totally spaced and forgot to add this to my other chapters. Good news to the few people who are reading this; most everything is written it is just posting it! One thing I'd like to add, I wrote most of this before seeing season four of Stargate Atlantis, or at lease the mid-season arc. So, if some of the minor details, like how the replicators were destroyed, aren't actuate, just get over it. I know that already so no need to tell me in the reviews. Also I'm sorry for the grammar or spelling errors. I run over it several times before posting, but obviously i missed a few last time:) opps! Anyways, enjoy!

Rating: PG-13 for violence, The main character is a wraith, duh! Some language, theatrical elements and a few romantic things but nothing graphic.

Spoilers: Rising part 2, Michael, Allies, No Man's Land, Misbegotten, and Vengeance

I don't own Stargate: Atlantis, or anything in the Stargate franchise, I'm just a dedicated fan.

Crash

Six Years Later…

Dear Journal,

Today is my birthday! I am twenty-three. What am I doing on my birthday; going to mend and argument between two subordinate queens. Fun, isn't? Ok, any ways…

I am sitting in a cruiser on my way to mend a minor argument between two of the subordinate queens. Finally after six years, the rebellious queens are finally beginning to change their minds and return to my lead. Many of us have been killed by our own stupidity or by the replicators. Those evil creatures were created by the enemy to destroy us. We were able to switch them off because they are merely machines. This time the Atlanteans changed the program so we could not turn them off again so easily. I was the scientist who was able to create a new program which brought an end to the civil war.

But peace has come at a high price. I rule a much smaller kingdom of two hundred and fifty six hives. So many of us are gone. Even my own hive has suffered. Many of my councils are gone.

I have changed as well. I am not the wide-eyed girl who took the throne six years ago. Now I have become a wise queen. I hope I am benevolent queen who gives justice and mercy to my people to in equal measure. Yet one thing is missing, a mate. I have looked for one in all the hives but I can find none. My standards are high but it is important that only the best male fathers my children. My requirements are; intelligent, strong, gentle, kind, and he must hold my family's secret. I have been searching for so long I'm losing hope.

I sigh as I come out of my thoughts. I watch the blurs of blue and purple fly by my force shield window a sight growing more familiar to me. To past the time, I pick up my sketch book opening it to a sketch I am working on of the mate I cannot find. I slowly refine the sketch. He is a scientist, with gentle green eyes. He is looking back as though someone has called his name; but something is not right. I stare at the drawing for a while then make some subtle adjustments but something is still wrong. With a sigh I put the drawing away pulling out the physics proof I have been wrestling with for several days but quickly get fed up with it again and get up from my seat.

I walk over to the window where I watch the contently changing bur of sub-space arms crossed. Absently, a piece of unchecked hair falls in front of my face. Suddenly I realize what my drawing is missing. I pull it back out and begin to ease. After a few minutes, I stop and stare at the portrait again. Now he has short hair. I have never seen a male wraith with short hair, but as I stare at my drawing I realize that i like it. I have always disliked not being able to tell male from female from the back.

But what are my chances of finding a mate like this? Oh well, this is my drawing and I can make him anyway I want. I pull at my colored pencils and begin to slowly add layers of color. I smile as I slowly bring him to life. Finally I finish. He is rather handsome.

A sudden, unexpected jerk of the ship brings me out of my thoughts as I grip my seat to stay put. That stop was much harder than the normal jerk coming out of hyperspace. I quickly put my sketch away and run to the bridge. It is a chaos of smoke and flames. In the gloom I can make out several scientist working franticly. "What happened?" I ask coughing.

"There was an explosion." Says one of them glancing up; I could have figured that out, thank you. I hear a groan of pain. I walk over to my pilot who is badly injured. "There is a planet beneath us; I am going to attempt to land on it." One of the voices says. I nod my head.

"Hang in there." I tell my pilot, "I will be right back." I run to the back to my quarters where I keep a small medical kit. I am just reaching for it when another explosion rocks the ship. I am thrown against the wall as the ship tumbles in the air. I gasp for air the breath knocked out of me. My left arm is pinned under a piece of collapsed wall. Another thud and I am buried under the collapsed wall unconscious. Unbeknown to me, a shadowy figure watches from the planet below.


	6. Perfect Tragedy

Hah, you're in luck I'll post another chapter. It's a long one, but really moves the story along. When a name appears in **Bold** it means that the speaker has changed, and all the text beneath that is now in that charater's POV. Enjoy!

Thoughts in **Bold**

Perfect Tragedy

**Michael**

I'm going to retrieve water from the stream close to my home. The wound inflicted by the Atlanteans a few days or so ago is almost healed only a small scab remains of the bullet wound. Suddenly my quiet world is racked with the screech of a broken ship falling from the sky. I turn my eyes heaven vard. To my surprise, the ship is Wraith! Maybe there is something I can use in the wreck, or better yet survivors I can use to get back into the Wraith community.

I rush to the scene stopping to fill my bucket on the way. When I arrive I see sparks of short shorted circuits and parts of the wraith that were on the ship. It is a gruesome sight and I say a prayer for those who have lost there lives before rummaging through the crash. I find several Wraith coins that could come in handy as well as an intact computer. Even if it proves useless at lest I will have something to tinker with. The light is fading so I decide to walk through the remains of the ship and then come back in the morning. The days on this planet are very short I may move my base because of this. I find a part of the wreak that is still mostly intact. I climb in exploring.

I crawl into another camber that is virtually intact except for one collapsed wall. I open on of the adjacent doors. This must be a queen's camber by the dresses and other female things I find. I glance up and notice an object glistening in the fading light. Quickly, I scramble over to it. It is a silver ring guard, a valuable item, except that it still contains the hand. I cringe inwardly. I nominally would not take an item from the dead but this one is very valuable. I gently lift the hand and to my surprise it's warm, even hot! I move the pieces of debris concealing the rest of the arm following it to the rest of the body. Slowly, a beautiful young queen is reveled. I manage to uncover all of her except her right leg which is pinned under a large piece of the rubble. I attempt to lift it with no luck. I stop a moment and consider my options. Perhaps I could use a lever to lift it. I quickly improvise something I have become good at in the past few years. After a few tries I succeed. I gently lift the small female into my arms. She is much light than I expected, of course she is about four inches shorter than most of the females I have seen, perhaps still immature. I take her to a safer part of the ship while I search for the medical kit most ships carry, since I do not have the supplies to heal her myself. I dig through the rubble finding several books, a bag, and a small green crystal on a chain which I slip into the small pouch on my belt, but no medical kit. I continue to search until the light fades. I have no chose but to return to my home and come back tomorrow. I call several of my creatures and gave them objects to take back to the bunker. I lifted the small female into my arms again. She has grey more since I first found her. It may be to later to save her, but I have to try. On the way out though, I bump into something. I glance down and notice the medical kit. Laughing to myself I pick it up and take my guest back to my home.

I place the female on my work table carefully. I can tell she has broken her left leg and arm. Broken bones, though painful, can be healed with minimal effort once set. I'm more worried about a head wound or internal bleeding which can be harder to repair. I slip my fingers into her lose locks of russet hair. To my relief, I find no large bumps or blood. Cautiously, I slip my hands under the tattered clothing that queen is wearing. I don't want to invade her personal privacy but I think she would allow it if it saves her life. She has faired surprisingly well for what she has gone through. On her upper body she simply has some bruising and cuts. I carefully remove the cloth covering her abdomen. It is black with bruising and will not yield to my touch meaning that she is bleeding internally. The easiest way of treating this; would simplify be feeding her. Of course since she is unconscious, that would be impossible and it appears she doesn't have the strength to heal herself on her own. If I wish to keep her alive, I shall have to repair the damage on my own or I could let her die.

I glance up at her grim smudged face. She is a beautiful queen with striking features. I smile to myself. No, I cannot let this beautiful creature die. I stroke her ashen grey face and wrap her up in warm furs while I prepare to help her. I clean and sterilize my few tools. Worries begin to pop into my head like, how can I do this, or I'm no healer, but I know that I'm her only hope for survival. I know what it is to survive; hopefully I can save this young female as well. I gently unwrap her and clean her skin with a plant I have found that works like iodine. Inhaling deeply, I make the first incision. I quickly find a small tear in her body wall as well as a few others. After a while the bleeding ceases and I close the first incision breathing a sigh of relief. The female is still resting peacefully.

I move on to her leg. The bone is jaggedly broken and protrudes form both sides of her leg. I start by cleaning it stopping the bleeding. Then I began the weaseling match with the bones. After an hour's work, I am exhausted and her leg is set. I sigh whipping my forehead with a damp cloth then slowly begin to stitch the torn flesh around the break. I wrap the leg tightly in clean cloth, being sure that the binding is tight. This leg should heal within a few days; at most ten.

Next I look at the arm. It is a much cleaner break and easy to set. I put a metal plate at the break then bandage it as well. Finally I clean and salve the bruises and cuts over her body. The green color of her skin is now beginning to return her skin.

I place her in my bed admiring my work and wrap her in the soft fur hoping it will warm her. The healthy green tinge is slowly returning to her face. Though I want to sleep, I decide to stay with her monitoring her. To stay awake, I look through the books found at the crash. One is just lose left papers. As I began to read it, I am amazed. It is a physics proof that if proven, could be the way to producing a very effective weapon. This was wonderful work which could help defeat the Atlanteans with a weapon powered by photons! Brilliant! But it wasn't finished. I examine the papers looking for a signature. None! Then I look at the scrip. It flows and curls. I have not seen scrip like this since, since the note let for me by the Queen! Did my injured queen come up with this? If she did, then she is a genius. The next book was a small sketch book. In it were pictures from mythology, different ships, people, and pictures of Atlantis that are so accurate that it appears that she has been there. I was surprised by the amount of detail put into each of the sketches.

The next was a large sketch book. The first picture is a sketch of Atlantis resting on the water. Again I am amazed by how accurate it is. On the back it says, "The City on The Sea; though they may be my enemies, this architecture is amazing." The next picture is a Wraith hive ship. It is unlike any ship I have seen. On the back it says, "My dream ship. It has a nuclear powered hyperspace engine as well as photon weapons. On the inside it has color changing panels that change from light green to dark blue. Also the ventilation system can have scents added to it." I smile and turn to the next page casually. I stare at it shocked. It is a male wraith that looks just like me except that he is wearing black as apposed to my brown. "But this queen has never met me how could she know what I look like?" I ask the air. On the back it says, "My true Love. A picture of the one I hope to met in my life and become my mate. He will be kind and gentle, but very intelligent and sometimes rash. He will be a scientist. And contain my family's secret. His name is…" But there is a blank after that. I am shocked. Hastily I read the verses again. '**What is my family's secret? A jewel? Maybe a technological advancement? Or could it be, no it couldn't something about his-my genes?'** I wonder. I stroked the female's face. The color begins to return to her cheeks and her hands are warmer. I finally decide to sleep beside her.

In the morning, it appeared that she was sleeping instead of unconscious. I reassess her vital signs. She seems to have improved enough for me to leave for a little while. I set one of my creatures to watch her and give me word if anything changes. I signal two of the creatures to follow me. On the hike up to the crash I pondered who this mysterious female could be. She is young between the ages of twenty and forty. Her red-brown hair is unlike anything I have heard of a queen having. She has no mate. She is flying over an unknown planet. None of the queens I knew about matched. I climb back into the crash removing supplies and other things I can use. Then I go through the females cambers gathering anything she may need.

When I got back to my house the female was still were I left her sleeping peacefully. I re-dress her wounds and begin to clean her face of the grim. As her flawless features are revealed she becomes more beautiful. Suddenly she moaned and shifted. "Wake up, wake up, you're alright." I entreat, but she grows still and silent. I spend my day watching the female. Latter that night I settled down beside her again.

I am awakened by a soft moan and mumbling. "Wake up, wake up, it's ok." I whisper to her. She stirs and opens her eyes. "Hello," I say to her smiling, "You're safe here." She looks at me confused. "Your ship crashed. I found you and banged your wounds. This is my house and laboratory. You are safe here." I reassure her. She stares at me as if she remembers me. "I know you are confused. But your safe here." I try to comfort her. "Everything hurts." She moans her voice much higher than mine. "Here this should help." I tell her injecting a painkiller into her arm.

Matia

A bight light awakens my senses. I can hear someone talking though I cannot make out what they are saying. I feel a finger stroke my cheek. My eyes slowly flutter open. I stare blankly at the face before me. The young male tells me that I'm safe but I'm not so sure. The more I look at him the more shocked I am. He looks just like my drawing except his jacket is brown instead of black. Then everything seems to make since. I remember the ship shaking and everything going black. The ship must have crashed. Suddenly I feel the sharp pain in my right leg. "Everything hurts." I moan. He gives some medication. He stands by my bed looking at me as if he knows not what to say. "Can I get you anything, my queen?" he asks. "Yes, some water would be nice." I answer. Then I notice that the familiar feel of my pendent against my neck is not there. I am alarmed. I would not be so worried if it was just some causal piece of jewelry, but this is more important than any jewel. If it falls into the wrong hands, well, all of us could be destroyed. I quickly hide my fear with the mask of impassiveness I have learned to wear so readily.

Instead of running to fetch the water himself, the male makes a strange noise and a freighting creature walks in. The creature has two extra sets of arms and very long legs. It is a deep blue color with a face that looks like many insects stuck together. The male turns back to me and says, "Don't be afraid. It will not hurt you." He gives the thing orders and it disappears.

"What was that thing?" I ask in surprise.

"It is a creature I created to protect me and to do my bidding." He answers.

"But what is it? Some sort of animal or human?" I ask.

"I guess it would be classified as an animal. A colleague of my coined the term super-wraith." He answers.

"Super-wraith but it looks nothing like us." I say frowning.

"True, yes, but I created the creature by manipulating the embryos of the Iratus bug that had gored itself on a human meal. From there I give it an upright form with insect like abilities. They are very dangerous if provoked unless you control which I do, but their brains are no bigger than an apple. They respond to simple commands, much as a dog would, and when raised from birth will follow you until they die. I have several hundred on seven planets."

"Can they stand up to replicator attacks?" I ask suddenly curious.

"I'm sorry I do not know what you mean? What is a replicator?" The male asks confused.

"Oh, what about Atlanteans? Can they fight them too?" I ask wondering why this scientist would not know what a replicator was.

"Oh, yes, they have proved quiet effective against the Atlanteans. In fact they bested them only a few days ago." He says proudly.

"You have met them in battle?" I ask. His words only add to the puzzle. How could he know about the Atlanteans but not know about the replicators?

"Yes many times, Why?" he asks suddenly.

"Oh I try to find out as much as I can about them." He drops my gaze and stares at the floor. Just then the Super-wraith walks in with a large bucket of water. The male takes it and pours me a glass. "I think I misunderstood." He laughs.

"Are you a biologist?" I ask taking the glass.

"Well technically no, I'm a "go where ever" I'm needed scientist. I was working on improving the hyperdrive engines before-um-I came here."

"Which queen are you working under now?" I ask surprise that I, being the ruling queen, have not heard about this experiment. He does not answer looking away quickly.

We fall into an awkward silence each of us lost in our thoughts. Who is this scientist? I wonder. Names are sacred in our culture therefore if I wish to learn this I will have to take the initiative, but I have so many questions. Is it safe to reveal my name, my soul, to him? What if he is working for one of my ten rivals, but if that is the case why wouldn't he have left me for death our finish me off himself, because I'm sure one of them would pay dearly for my death? I do not believe he is working for them. He said my queen so he must know who I am or at least my position, but it is disrespectful to use a name when not given permission. He turns to me.

"You may call me by my name, Matia." I tell him smiling.

He stops for a moment cocking his head slightly then answers, "And mine is Michael"

"Michael," I repeat quietly more to myself than to him. It is a strange name, but I think little of it. We stare at one another growing accustom to the other. Finally I ask, "Can you tell me about your work?" I listen quietly as he speaks, explaining the process to me. I smile to myself; he explains this to me as though I know nothing of science. I shall have to surprise him later. My chance comes soon than I expected.

At the end of the explanation he asks, "I found a quantum mechanics proof in your ship, what scientist wrote it?" I blush slightly but quickly to regain composer.

"It's mine; I have been working on it in my spare time. In my simulations it seems to work." I tell him some what smugly. He glances at the floor embarrassed but quickly recovers.

"It is wonderful work. If we had weapons like these we could control the entire galaxy and beyond. The Atlanteans have nothing like this." he says smiling.

"Would you like to help me work on it?" the words pop out of my mouth before I can restrain them. I know nothing of this male, how can I work with him, but something about him makes me trust him.

"Yes, yes, of coarse I would, if you will take a look at my work." he answers with a mischievous smile.

"Yes I'll look at it right-ouch!" I try to get up, easily excited about theses things, when my side screams in pain. Michael is by my side in seconds.

"Are you alright? I forgot to tell you that you were bleeding internally when I found you and I had to operate on you." He says worried.

"It just hurts." I moan placing my hand on the place where the pain is coming from protectively.

"May I take a look?" he asks. I nod. "You have ripped out one of your stitches." He says retrieving a needle and tread. "I'm sorry. But I do not have the right supplies." He begins sewing. That's when I notice how close he is to me. Had we been on my ship, he would have been kneed where it hurts by now. I can smell his distinct scent. The smell of the stars mixed with his own pheromones. Then I notice that his hand is on my bare skin. Then the most surprising thing, I am completely fine with it. I have never let a male come this close to me let alone touch me! I like it. He finishes and says, "I'll bring my project to you."

I'm thankful for the moment alone. I'm embarrassed and some what ashamed of the strange feeling running through me. I feel my heart quicken and cheeks warm. Michael walks in with a contain full of white round eggs. He also has brought a powerful light. "See, my problem is that I cannot get any of the eggs to hatch female. These eggs are still young so we may be able to influence there devilment. I thought we could candle them and see how they are progressing." He holds one of the eggs to the light. A perfect silhouette of the creature inside is created. I watch in amazement as the tiny life stretches out one of its many arms.

"How do you tell if they are male or female?" I whisper which seems like the right thing to do.

"I don't know and that is part of the problem." He says.

"May I see one of the eggs?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Yes, just keep the x side up." He says placing one in my waiting hand. The egg had a soft leathery shell yet is heaver than expected. It also had a yellowish band around the middle.

"If I did not know where this egg came form I would assume it was reptilian." I said, "Most reptile eggs develop gender due to changes in temperature. Have you tried lowering the incubating temperature?"

"No, but I will. I'm going to feel really dumb if that's the answer." Michael laughs.

"Well if you do not know the simple answer, then it is near to impossible to figure out." I advise.

"True." He answers nodding his head. The box now distinguished as an incubator, beeps as Michael decreases to temperate. "Now we wait and see." He says. Just then one of Michael's creatures walks in pushing two male humans in front of it. "Ahh, dinner," says Michael, "I have also train them to understand my daily routine and my likes and dislikes. Take your pick, ladies first."

"You're so kind." I said smiling teasing him some what. I examine both of the humans. The light one quivers and begs for its life. The second, much darker, stands strait up and had a sullen look on its face. "I'll take that one," I said pointing the darker one. Michael snatched the human form the Super-wraith and brought it over to me. I stare it in the eyes slowly beginning to take control of its weak mind. It kneels in front of me. I stretch out my hand placing my Feeding slit on his chest releasing the enzyme as I begin to feed. I can feel energy rushing through my body and healing my injures. I lift my hand and watch as Michael too feeds. He hands me a towel to wipe the blood from my hand.

"Did you recover anything from the crash?" I ask suddenly hoping I will be able to retrieve my pendant.

"Yes, I did." he replies.

"May I see it?" I ask praying my pendant has been found.

"Of course." He says walking of retrieve several things. Some are books others I do not recognize. "Here this is most of what I found. The rest was food, clothing, or things to strengthen the shelter. That reminds me though; I think I brought in several of your dresses. I'll look for them." He says trotting down the hall.

I sort through the trinkets first. A lot of worthless stuff, but no pendant. I sigh putting the things aside. Then I move on to the books. The first is my small sketch book. It is a bit dirty and some of the pages are ruffled but all in all no worst for ware. The next object I have never seen before. It was small, and almost a perfect square covered in some sort of material but it is a solid object. I notice a tear on the comer. I rip off the covering fabric underneath it is says, C-4. I recognize this from an explosive devise that was fond in my ship almost six years ago when we were first attacked by the Atlanteans! "Was my crash no accident?" I ask aloud. I carefully set aside the explosive. The next book was my large sketch book, then my theory, then A Night's Light by my grand-mother who fought in the Great War, then How to Get in the Queen's Favor Quickly which I assume one of my crew had.

Just then Michael came back caring five dresses and my pencil case. "Oh, yes, I forgot I fond this too." He says hand me the bag.

"Thank you that is my colored pencil case." I say opening it and digging through looking for my lost pendant.

"Looking for something?" Michael asks.

"Oh, um, yes; a green crystal, on a silver chain." I request.

"Is it…" he trails off looking in a pouch on his belt. After a few minutes he says, "Like this?" pulling out my pendant!

"Yes, that's it!" I exclaim reaching out for it. He lays it in my hands and I quickly secure it around my neck.

"What is so important about that?" Asks Michael gesturing toward the crystal.

"It has been pasted down in my family for generations." I tell him.

"I see." He says as one of my pencils slips out of the case. He picks it up for me. "You're an artist?" inquires Michael.

"Yes, I taught myself when I was little." I reply use to answering this question. That is a little known fact about me.

"That's impressive, especial since you are so good!" he says smiling.

"You saw then." I sigh.

"Yes, is that wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Well, it's just that my sketch book is kind of like my journal. Instead of writing out my thoughts I create them on paper. Which one did you see?"

"Both, small and large. I'm sorry I did not know." He says slowly.

"You saw the one picture, then." I state embarrassed

"The one of me, yes. It is of course odd considering you have never met me till now." He says tilting his head slightly with curiosity.

I cringe inwardly, "Yes, can I get changed now?" I say hoping to work my way out of this embarrassing situation.

"I'm not sure you should move." He says concern appearing on his face.

"I'm feeling my better after feeding. Besides I feel a little exposed." I smile to convince him.

"I guess." He says handing me the dresses.

"You'll have to leave." I say after a few moments.

"Oh, right sorry." He says hurrying out. He's just not use to a woman. I think smiling. I slip into my aqua dress. It is most comfortable which it appears I will need comfort in the days ahead.

A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door followed by, "Matia are you done? I don't want to rush you."

"Come in Michael." I say to him.

"I want to make sure you were, well, before coming in." He stutters awkwardly.

"Why thank you for defending my honor kind sir." I laugh at him.

He chuckles before saying, "You are sitting up. Are you sure you are feeling better?"

"Yes, much except for my leg." I say turning my head to show that the cut is mostly healed

"May I look at your leg?" he asks concerned

"Yes." I nod.

He lifts the blanket from around the leg and examines it. "Can you feel this?" he asks holding my toe.

"Yes." I respond giggling.

"Good the shattered bone did not break any of the nerves. It appears you are healing quiet well." He says looking up at me.

"Michael, I fond something I think you should see." I say showing him the C-4 explosive.

"This is most certainly Atlantean. Where did you find it?" he asks taking it from me.

"It was in with these books from the crash." I say pointing to the neat pile on the metal table close to my bed, "But it was covered in a grey cloth."

"So your think this was no accident." Speculates Michael.

"I'm beginning to wonder." I answer. Michael's whole demeanor changed suddenly. His eyes grew dark with guilt and another emotion I could not identify. He tensed up as if prepared for anything. "I have to leave for a little while. Will you be ok?" he asks glancing up at me but he is preoccupied.

"Yes, where are you going?" I ask curiosity taking over,

"For-for a walk in the woods and back up to the crash. Try to sleep." He trots off signaling two of his creatures behind him. Yet I can not help but think he is hiding something form me.


	7. Broken Paradise

Hello my loyal readers, sorry i have not posted for soooo loooong. It's hard being in collage at fifteen but neat! Anyways, continue to watch Stargate: Atlantis on the sifi channel weekdays at 5pm central time and 8 and 9pm central time on Fridays. I should post sometime between Friday and Sunday, so new chapters coming soon!

Reading Key:

Thoughts in **Bold. **Quotes in _Italics._ Everything else is normal.

Broken Paradise

Dear Journal

The next few days passed in relative quiet, well, extreme quiet for me. It's kind of nice. I began to walk with Michael's help. And by the fifth day I was walking on my own. Then on the tenth day since the crash Michael went out for another walk…

I am up and checking on the progress of the eggs we had candled days ago. Michael said they should hatch any day now. He freed me from my cast just yesterday. I like having Michael around me. It feels like we have known each other forever; not just for a few days. He is always worrying about me as he watches after me; something which none of my potential mates have exhibited. He is extremely intelligent, even helping me on my theory. I'm not looking forward to going back to my ship with out him, but I have to go soon and he must stay here and continue his research.

But there are one or two things about him. He never talks about his past or of any family or friends. And then he does not even know his queen's name. Every wraith should know the name of the queen they work under. It just seems a little suspicious.

Just then Michael comes in breathing hard. _"Pack up we're leaving."_ He manages to say.

_"What? Why?"_ I ask confused

_"No time for questions." _He growls grabbing my hand.

_"Michael, tell me or I'm not moving."_ I hiss back wrenching my hand from his grasp.

_"Alright,"_ he huffs, _"The Atlanteans are attacking us and if the find us they will capture us and harm us. Get the idea?"_

_"Let's go." _I say smiling. I quickly race down the hallway and begin shoving things into a bag. Within thirty minutes, I'm ready. _"Alright, now what?"_ I ask.

_"Put this on."_ He says handing me a strange device.

_"What is it?"_ I ask wondering if the odd, green square-shaped device is safe.

_"A personal shield device I invented."_ He says putting one on himself. I quickly put it on. _"Grab your bag, let's go."_ He says taking my hand. We race to the star-portal in the middle of a group of Super-wraith. When we get to the star-portal though, it is only us and two guards. Michael jumps in front of me protectively as projectiles fly at us.

Michael actives the portal, but by the time our group makes it up to the gate only Michael and I are left. "**When you get to the other side go near the dialing device**." He tells me mentally as he pushes me through. I hit the grassy ground on the other side. When I get up I head over to the dialing device. Michael pops through and throws himself on top of me. I hear a loud bang and feel the heat of a blast. Michael pulls me up and limps over to the dialing device and quickly dials. He breathes a sigh of relief.

_"Michael, you're hurt."_ I say shaking from shock.

_"Not bad."_ He growls, _"Com'on."_ He says leading me through the portal. We go through five other portals before finally reaching our destination. Once there, we both collapse breathing deep, fast breaths slowly recovering from the exciting events.

When I recover, I walk over to Michael who is still on the ground. _"Are you alright?"_ I ask concerned.

_"Not really"_ he vaguely replies.

_"May I look?"_ I ask smiling with amusement at our roll reversal. With out answering he rolls over. There is a twisted piece of metal shrapnel in his lower back. _"Do you have a base on this planet?"_ He nods. _"Can you take me there?"_ I say helping him up. He makes the wising noise to call his creatures nodding. Within a minute, one of the creatures responds. Michael then points me in the right direction.

Within thirty minutes, we are at Michael's base. I help him up on a table and to remove his trench coat and shirt. The wound did not look life treating. I grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the metal. _"Feel free to yell as much as you wish. I won't mind."_ I tell him. I grab the metal and put as hard as I can. He growls. Finally, when I think I can't pull anymore, it comes out sending me across the room. _"Where do you keep your medicinal supplies?"_ I ask wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

_"In that cabinet over there."_ He says pointing to a rough shaped wooden box. In it I find alcohol and bandage supplies.

_"This might sting a little"_ I tell him put some of the alcohol on the wound and bandaging it. He sits up and turns to face me.

_"Thank you I feel much better. I never knew a Queen would have the guts to do something like that."_ he teases me.

_"I am not ordinary queen,"_ I smile back, _"Michael, what happen back there?"_

_"Just changing bases, it is something I do on a regular basis."_ He responses avoiding my question.

_"Changing bases hum, with projectiles flying at us!"_ I his at him hands on my hips. I add a little snarl at the end for emphasis.

Michael snarls back starling me. I back away surprised. _"Sorry,"_ he says, _"It's just…just hard to explain."_ He glances up at me his eyes softening. _"I startled you. I'm sorry Matia it wasn't my place. I should never threaten a female. I'll explain what happened."_ He says regretfully. _"The Atlanteans are afraid of the creatures I have created. Therefore they attack me. Unfortunately I believe they misstated your ship for one of mine and shot it down."_

_"It wasn't your fault, Michael you could have never know this would happen. But, Michael I need to go back to my ship soon."_ I try to console him coming closer and showing that I'm not upset.

_"I understand."_ He says eyes cast down ward.

_"But I would like you to come with me."_ I say smiling expecting a quickly yes.

_"No."_ he says firmly.

I jump shocked. _"Michael… why not?"_

_"Because- just because."_ He stands up turning his back to me. I walk up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my chin on his right shoulder. "_Don't charm me." _He growls walking out from under me.

_"I'm not."_ I protest, _"Michael I-I want to get to know you better. That's why I want you on my ship, not to mention the invaluable scientific knowledge you can offer."_

He faces me. _"You want to get to know me?"_ he asks cautiously

_"Yes."_ I say rubbing my cheek against his in a gesture of affection. He stares at me as if searching for an altered motive.

Finally he looks in my eyes, his own eyes a swirl of emotions and asks, _"What is it about me you like?"_

_"You are kind, intelligent, strong, you will protect me over yourself, and you're just different from all the others. I like that about you."_ I say stroking the side of his face with my hand smiling.

_"You like my difference?"_ he says looking down.

_"Oh yes, you do not know this but, I have been searching for a mate for years. For the first time, I have a candidate."_ I rub his cheek again. He freezes for a moment then responds and wraps his arms around my waist. We pull apart and stare into one another's eyes.

_"I'm tied."_ I say breaking the silence blushing.

_"Take my bed."_ He says graciously.

_"You need it more than I."_ I answer his kind gesture.

_"No, I insist."_ He says.

_"Alright."_ I say sitting on the bed. We are silent for a few moments lost in our thoughts. _"Michael, what's your story?"_ I ask interested.

_"My story?"_ he asks.

_"Yes, what's your past? I've been with you for almost two weeks and you never talk about it." _

_"That is because I don't want to."_ He says turn his face away from me.

_"Why not?"_ I ask suddenly curious.

_"It's complicated."_ He growls.

_"I didn't mean to upset you."_ I say quietly lowering my head as a sign of regret and respect.

"_I know,"_ he says sitting on the other side of the bed, _"What of you? What's your story?"_

_"I come from a long line of queens dating back to the Great War. We have been the ruling family--."_

He interrupts me, _"You mean you're the ruling queen?"_

_"Yes, you did not know?"_ I as surprised. I figured everyone from my second in command to the lowest of the low knew that I was ruling queen, easily distinguished by my unique, crimson hair.

"_No, my queen."_ " He says bow his head to me.

_"Please,"_ I growl rolling my eyes, _"Act like you don't know again."_

_"Ok,"_ Michael laughs, _"Your wish is my command."_

_"Anyways, my life has been fairly boring up until six years ago, when mother died." _

_"I'm sorry. If you don't mind my asking, how?"_

_"She was killed by the Atlantean called Sheppard. When that happened, I had to become queen quickly at the age of seventeen. I seemed to have failed." _I sigh.

"Failed? Why do you think this?" he asks.

_"The Civil War, a more experienced queen could have avoided it."_ I say. My youth is still my fatal flaw.

"_I doubt that. It would have happen eventually anyways. Just the early awaking triggered it early." _

_"Perhaps. But the war is almost over." I_ answer,_ "You sound like someone else I know, she says the same thing." _

_"Then take it to heart. The fact the war is over tests to your ability. What is happing, with the war I mean?" _

_"All but ten of the two hundred and fifty six queens have accepted me as ruling queen. The others objections are that I'm to young, and too small to have children or at lest a sufficient number, and I don't have a mate."_ I sigh. Sometimes I cannot understand "normal" females with my highly intelligent mind.

_"Well, you'll grow out of being young and small. You have not reached your full height, right?"_ He asks

_"I do not believe so... That's my point but they do not think logically."_ I say just now noticing that I have been holding my pendant.

_"And your necklace, is it important to you?"_ asks Michael motioning to the crystal.

_"Oh yes, I'm so happy to have it back. It has been in my family since the Great War. Every queen since then has worn it."_ I say so happy to have it.

_"Does it have power?"_ he asks.

_"My mother told me it does but that only one predestined queen can discover it and use it at the greatest need."_ Of coarse I know more than I say.

_"Have you tried to figure out its power?"_ Michael asks.

_"Oh no, I would never try especially at this time."_ Again I lie but it is for both our goods.

_"Why not?"_ He asks curiosity flitting in his cat eyes.

_"Now, I do not want to discuss that." _I say using my authority.

_"We both have our secrets do we not?"_ Says Michael smiling queerly.

_"Yes," I say resting my head on his shoulder, "But in time I hope we will have fewer or none."_ In a few minutes Michael stands up and leaves saying,_ "I'll leave you to rest."_ I lie down and sleep peacefully.

It is now the twelfth day since the crash; I need to return to my duties. I know it, but I do not want to. I have already lingered longer than I should have, but I dread the starch truth of returning to a life of constant drudgery. For now that is how I view my life especially without Michael, for we have grown surprisingly close in such a short time.

Michael is so free! True he does not live the easiest of lives but he is free to do as he chooses. Then, I'm reminded of the words of my mother, _"Matia, you are the one. You will lead our people though your reign will be fraught with trouble. That is why you were born with intelligence and pose. A queen's job is to rule her people fairly and protect them even at the expense of her own life."_ I had been a small child when theses words were spoken to me but they were engraved on my heart and held the key to my life.

Yes, I will have to leave today. I am bound to my duties and have neglected them to long. I gather my things and prepare to leave quietly. Michael comes in with a happy expression on his face hold a new-born creature in his hand.

His countenance falls when he sees I am prepareing to leave._ "Leaving?" he asks rhetorically not bothering to met my gaze._

_"Yes, I have to return to my duties. I have lingered too long already."_ I say with the authority of the queen I am, but in a softer tone I add,_ "It's not too late, Michael you could still come with me."_

_"I thought you would like to see the finished product of your work, my queen."_ He says handing me the tiny creature,_ "It and three of its siblings are females. You may keep her and one of her brothers."_

_"Thank you."_ I say wanting to say more but not knowing what to say.

_"I will meet you at the star-portal with them, my queen. It has been an honor serving you."_ He says bowing.

I nod my head curtly in response then walk to the star-portal slowly memorizing every step. When I arrive, Michael is waiting with a small bag contain the tiny creatures. I dial the address of a planet I have been to many times, Calina. The portal opens with a whoosh. Michael hands me the bag and I head the last few feet towards the shimmering portal. I do not want to step trough._ "Michael,"_ I say. He glances up at me. I quickly stare back at the portal and step through.

On the other side I rapidly walk through a field of wild flowers head towards the main building where I know my long time friend and mentor, Kelata will be. Calina is a planet occupied by many of my people mostly females who refuse the life of a queen or have some disable or are there to train the younger ones. This is a place of rest. Many come here to have there children or to receive advise. I have come here because I will be able to contact my ship.

When I near the complex a group of threes girls comes out to greet me._ "Welcome, sister, here you will find rest and wisdom-."_ Suddenly they stopped the greeting, and ran back to tell the others that I was alive. I'm sure news of my death has circulated through the community.

Kelata came out to meet me with a smile,_ "Matia, it has been a long time since I have seen you. I'm glad you are alive. Word has gotten around about you being missing possibly killed."_

_"It is good to see you to Kelata. How have things been in my absence?"_ I ask concerned that the fragile balance of the wraith hierarchy may have been upset in my absence.

_"Come with me and we will talk."_ She leads me to a small garden with a flowing stream._ "Tell me what happened, child."_ She says looking at me with her aged eyes

_"My ship crashed on a planet where I discovered these creatures,"_ I say taking one of the newborns from the soft mesh bag,_ "I waited until my wounds healed and then I came back."_

_"Matia, I know you too well. You have not told me everything. What is it you hide from me?"_ She says her tone harsher than normal but eyes still gentle.

_"There was a male wraith there and he cared for me."_ I answer not wanting to go into detail about Michael.

_"You care for him do you not?"_ She asks smiling.

_"Yes."_ I answer after a moment lowering my eyes to the ground.

_"Does he for you?"_ She inquires, the question going deeper into the subject I wish not to cover.

_"I believe so." _

_"Then why is he not with you?" _

_"It's complicated. Please I do not wish to discuss it." I_ say hoping that will be the end of the conversation.

_"Matia,"_ she says shaking her head,_ "Talk to me young one. I see you care deeply for him. Please tell me."_

_"When he found me he was everything I wanted: kind, gentle, humble, even attractive."_ I say opening my sketch book,_ "We got along well. I know I stayed to long and neglected my duties, but it felt so wonderful being with him. When I asked him to come back with me he said no."_

_"And you let a simple no stop you?"_ she laughs,_ "That is not the Matia I know."_

_"I did not want to force him. He would be unhappy and I would be too."_ I answer.

_"I understand, perhaps you will met again. The fates of many are intertwined; your ship will here in two days."_ She says leaving me to my thoughts.

I find a room to stay in. I decide to name the little creatures, Calina and Rekel. I enjoy caring for them. They are somewhat like children. That night I let them sleep with me.

In the mourning, I watch a young mother happily rocking her infant as her mate sits beside her. I can easily imagine me holding the infant as Michael watches on. I try in vain to push thoughts of him out of mind. I look forward to my ship coming. Then I can bury my feelings in my work. Emotions are fickle things. After what seems like an eternity my ship arrived.

Please review :)


	8. Meeting of Fates

You're in luck! I was able to finish editing early, so I can post in one day! Hopefully I will get another chapter or two up this weekend.

There is a little thing down at the bottom if something confuses you. If you are completely confused go back to the beginning.

**Thoughts**

_Quotes_

Text

**Meeting of Fates**

One month later…

Dear Journal:

I spent the last month mending arguments, repairing ships, working out negotiations, and taking care of Celina and Rekel. My younger brother, Kadesh, loves to play with them. I'm happy to see that now he has some one to play with since there are no other children on the ship. But despite all the distractions, I can not get thoughts of Michael from my mind especially at night. When I come from work to my cambers, there is silence except for the soft pad of Vespavia's paws. No one to talk to, nothing to keep my mind from wondering back to the solitude of the planet with Michael. When I lay in to bed meant for two, it is even harder to prevent the memories and the fantasies from coming to my mind. I have hung the sketch of Michael on the organic walls next to my bed. Sometimes it is comforting, others depressing, but I do not have the heart to take it down. However, something changed today…

I awoke one morning and went about my daily tasks. It was a particularly slow day as if the fates were trying to torment me with memories. Then, in the evening, a subspace transmission came in. This is nothing out of the ordinary since this is one of the foremost ways of communicating from hive to hive. What is surprising was it was addressed to me and only me; normally it is addressed to a particular hive or to all. Rarely is a transmission addressed to only one person even a queen.

I send my guards and crew-members out of the room and lower the mist scene used for viewing such things. On the screen appears a rather nervous looking Michael! The message read or more says,_ "Matia, I'm sorry about the last time we talked. Any ways I'm on Calina and need to talk to you. I know you are busy but could you please come."_ I fell back in my throne in shock._ **'Why would Michael want to talk to me especially after the way he acted when we parted?**'_ I wonder. I did not hold out much hope, but could he have changed his mind? Could he want to work with me and maybe? No, I shouldn't let my imagination run away. He could just have something I left or need more help with his experiment. I let my guards and crew back in_. "Set a course for Calina. I want to be there as soon as possible. I will be back in an hour or so."_ I order. They nod as a sign of respect and that they heard me.

The next day we arrived on Calina. I and several guards land and walk towards the main building. When I see Michael standing alone in a medium size room, I want to running up and hug him close and maybe even kiss him, but I have guards with me and it would be inappropriate. Michael eyes the guards then turns his back to me and sighs.

_"Leave me. I will be safe."_ I tell my guards. Once they are gone Michael looks up at me.

_"I'm sorry I have wasted your time. I will go now."_ He says with a hit of regret and sadness as he walks towards the door at the end of the room.

_"But you must have wanted to say some to me."_ I say catching his arm

_"It is of no importance now."_ He says looking back at me.

_"Well, tell me anyways, please?"_ I ask.

His face darkens and he says harshly,_ "No, you would not care."_

_"If it is about my guard: that is just standard routine when I visit my best friend I have guards."_ I say trying to ease his mind.

_"Really? You weren't afraid of me or did not like me?"_ he says meeting my gaze.

_"Really Michael, I like you."_ I say smiling reassuringly.

_"You like me?"_ He says with surprise.

_"Yes."_ I say wondering how many times I will have to go over this.

_"You really do? Or are you telling me this to make me happy?"_ he says crossing his arms.

_"I really do. Does I seem like I'm lying to you?" I ask, "You may read me if you wish."_

_"No thank you, I guess I can tell you. I just had to be sure of one thing."_ He says coming closer.

_"I understand."_ I say nodding slightly.

_"Remember when you said I could come to your ship?"_ I nod,_ "Well, can I come back with you now? I would bring all of my research and I'm very good at repair work and I would try not to get into trouble."_ He chatters nervous.

_"Do not worry, Michael, I'm sure you will fit in."_ I tell him placing my hand on his right shoulder as he faces me adding_, "I'm glad you decide to come with me."_ I lean in and nuzzle his cheek. He responds placing his hand on the back of my head. He pulls away from slightly then meets his lips to mine kissing me. I freeze for a minute unsure of what to do since this has never happened to me then I slowly kiss him back. We separate and I back up surprised.

_"Did I offend you?"_ asks Michael worried.

_"No, I'm just not use to this."_ I answer.

_"I understand,"_he says moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder,"_I would never want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. If I do something to offend you please tell me. I will never do it again." _

_"Thank you, I will,"_ I say smiling up at him,_ "I wish there were more men like you. Ever other man who has courted me seems too worried about getting in my bedroom and not about me."_

_"The thought never crossed my mind. I want to get to know you."_ He says laughing lightly.

_"I'm glad. Are you ready to go? I do not mean to sound pushy, but I have somewhere I need to get this afternoon." _

_"Yes I am. We will merely have to pickup my creations, but we may do that some other day." _

_"Come on."_ I say motioning him to follow me. We walk out of the room and meet my guards. We had to an open area where my ship can beam us up.

Once on the ship I lead Michael to his quarters. He explores them quiet eagerly._ "These are **my **quarters?"_ he asks me with surprise.

_"Yes, Michael."_ I smile and nod.

_"But they are so big and nice. I have not done anything to deserve this. Why do you favor me?"_ he asks confused.

_"I favor you not. Many on my ship have quarters such as these. I also do not believe that you must do something to deserve them."_ I inform him,_ "Come with me. I want to show you the lab where you will be working and see if it will be adequate."_

_"I'm sure it will be beyond adequate."_ He smiles at me,_ "Tell me, back there,"_ he says as we walk,_ "You said that I did not have to do anything to earn your favor, why not?"_

_"I do not believe in ruling with a clinched fist. All are in my favor unless they do something to fall out of it."_ I tell him.

_"So every drone and scientist are equal?"_ he asks looking at me.

_"Well no, I still believe in rank because it is the way we are born. You and I have the intelligences to think through a problem which is why we are ranked where we are, but a drone can only follow orders."_ I explain.

_"I understand. An interesting philosophy and from what I have seen a valid one." _He says as we walk into the lab.

_"This is where you will be working if you find it satisfactory." _

_"Satisfactory? This is beyond satisfactory. It is wonderful."_ He says staring around the room. I lead him over to a row of drawers in the wall and show him everything inside.

_"I'll have and incubator put in for your eggs. One other thing, I have a young biologist who I think could use some mentoring, could you help train him?" I request. _

_"Yes, I would be honored."_ He says,_ "Where are the creatures I gave you?"_

_"Come, I'll show you their progress,"_ I say lead him out into the hallway,_ "I have a younger brother who has enjoyed playing with them. It has given him something to do since Mother died. I have not seen him this happy in a long time."_

_"I'm glad," says Michael, "I never thought of them as play mates, but I guess they are much like pets." _

As we approach the nursery I tell him,_ "My brother calls me mother. Please forgive him but he was very small when my parents died."_ He nods to me as we go in.

Celina and Rekel come running up as if they recognize Michael. He smiles at them pleased with their progress. Kedesh comes in. _"Hello mother," _he says to me as he looks at Michael,_ "Who is this?"_

_"This is Michael, Kadesh; he is the one who gave me Celina and Rekel."_ I tell him.

Kadesh stares strangely at Michael and then asks,_ "What is wrong with him?"_

_"Kadesh," _I growl at him,_ "That's rude. Nothing is wrong with him,"_ I turn to Michael,_ "I'm sorry for his behavior. Please forgive him."_ Michael smiles._ "Kadesh go back to your studies." I order him._

_"Have fun with your mate mother."_ He laughs at me.

_"That is unacceptable!" _I raise my voice at him,_ "Hurry along. We will talk about this later." _

Michael smiles dismissing Celina and Rekel with a wave of his hand, _"He's a handful isn't he?"_

_"Yes, I'm glad he is not mine. At the very lease he may be able to pilot a dart." _

_"I will head back to my quarters and set in."_ Michael tells me.

_"Good I must be leaving too."_ We bow are heads to one another as a sign of respect.

In the next few days I keep my distance from Michael as he adjusts to his surroundings. He seems wary of everything except the rooms I have shown him. He did not associate with the others either. I begin to question his story now that I see the strong wall the he had put around himself. It will take hard work and long hours to break through it.

I have a spare afternoon for the fist time in the last two weeks. I into Michael's lab a watch quietly as he examines a tissue sample under the microscope. He tells his apprentice something then looks up. He bows his head and says,_ "My queen, I did not see you there."_ I scowl inward at the title that distances us.

_"Would you like to come get something to drink with me?"_ I invite him.

_"I would be honored."_ He smiles and turns and gives instructions to his student.

We walk to the meeting room where many of us take a break from the riggers of work, to talk with others, or to simply relax. The soft hum of conversation can be heard. As I lead Michael to a table, many nod and are silent for a moment as I pass. I sit down at a small round table and Michael sits across from me.

_"Have you been adjusting well?"_ I ask him.

_"Yes, very, your hospitality is unlike anything I have ever seen."_ He responds.

_"I'm glad. Have you been getting to know some of your fellow scientists?"_ I ask knowing the answer already. His face darkens as though he is remembering a sad memory.

He is silent for a moment then answers,_ "I have been busy with my work. I hope I may make time to meet others later."_

_"I see. What do you enjoy doing in your time off?"_ I ask curious to learn more about him.

_"Not much, sometimes I read or write in my journal. What about you?"_ he returns the question.

_"You know. I draw. It is relaxing and fun to take a blank piece of paper and within a few hours turn it into something beautiful." _

_"Interesting, I would like to see more of your drawings."_ He says looking me in the eye.

_"Yes I will show you later today. How is your research coming?"_ I ask.

**Michael**

I am startled to look up and see Matia standing in the doorway of my lab. Females seem to have a way of doing that. She is beautiful as always. Her long, deep blue dress flows down her tight figure graceful tapering at her knees to reveal some of her legs. I glance back at my student hoping she did not notice my greedy look. I told her the truth. I would not harm her but fantasize about her, now, that was different. I am very happy when she asks me to go with her. As she walks beside me I can barley hear her foot-falls. She carries herself with dignity and pose revealing the queen inside of her. She motions to a table. I sit wanting to look at her face but instead I look away. I answer her questions and, slowly, ask my own. I told myself I would never trust another but Matia has done something to me. What is it I see in her? Is it her gentle green eyes that say "I will never betray you?" or is it her sharp mind and whit? What ever it is about her something deep inside me tells me to trust her. I want to tell her my story but I am withdrawn. What would she think? Then I glance back at her gentle eyes. Yes, I will tell her my story but not now. It is not the right time.

**Matia**

He launches into description of his work. I listen but I am lost in my thoughts as well. How can I show him I can be trusted? Can I trust him? I have known there was something different about him since I first met him. I can sense it. He has the gene that holds my secret, but he is also kind and caring. I want my long search for my mate to be over, but I know I judge Michael too quickly. I must wait and see. Will he continues on this strait path or will he break my trust and heart with it?

He ends his explanation._ "Come, would you like to see my drawings?"_ I invite getting up.

_"Yes, I would,"_ he says. As we head to my quarter, we are watched but unknown to either of us.

I lead Michael into my cambers and leave him in the greeting room while I go to get my sketch books. I come back slowly observing him. He glances around the room taking in every detail. I motion to a chair and sit beside him. I slowly show him my work telling about each piece as I come to it. He looks on interested occasionally asking questions.

Once we are done he says,_ "You like mythology?"_

_"Yes, I do. The characters it contains are where we came from and what we should strive to become. I enjoy drawing the strong maidens because it remains me of my own duties. Also with the dragons. They are a symbol of strength and power."_ I answer.

_"I love you drawings. It is like the myths come alive."_ He flatters looking at me.

_"Good, it is what I strive for."_ I am interrupted by a soft thump as Vespavia jumps down from the back of my chair. She stares at Michael for a moment as if she is judging his character. She meows loudly then jumps into his lap curling her tail and staring at him. Michael stares at the cat in surprise and slow begins to stroke her.

_"Her name is Vespavia. I received her right after I became queen. She likes to be petted. And she likes you." _I say as the cat happily kneads Michael's lap. She slow began to purr and settle on Michael's lap.

_"I do hope you like cats."_ I giggle.

_"Yes, I enjoy the company of a pet. She is pretty. Like you."_ He says glancing up me. I don't know how to response. Vespavia jumps to my lap breaking the awkward silence.

_"I should be getting back to my work. I do not mind having a student, but he is afraid of doing anything."_ Laughs Michael.

_"Yes, I know. That is why I thought he could use some help."_ I answer,_ "Will you be busy in a two days?"_

_"Not to busy for you."_ He says smiling.

_"I'll meet you in the meeting room in two days at twelve?"_ I ask eagerly.

_"Of course." _Says Michael head out of the door back to his lab. I smile and head off to the bridge not noticing the dark eyes that watch me.

When Matia says read me, it means read her thoughts through through the telepathic network.

Please review


	9. Trials

Aha, I got another chapter up! Wow! I don't think I have edited this fasted. I tried my hardest not to make any major mistakes in this one. hopefully I succeeded. Anyways, looking forward to Outcast tonight on in 1 hour, and three minutes exactly. Enjoy!

**Thoughts**

_Quotes_

Text

Trials

Two days, five hours and thirty two minutes later…

I am setting at the small round table waiting for Michael. Time passes slowly. About twenty minuets later when I am just about to go to Michael's lab another male wraith sits down at the chair across from me. "_You would not be leaving now my queen?" _he says cordially. I do not wish to make small talk but, Thayex, is a high-ranking warrior and my military adviser so it would be wise to entertain him.

"_No, just lost in thought."_ I say smiling falsely. He glances at my face exploring my features with his eyes though I can tell he would rather be using his fingers.

_"The humans on the last planet seemed to be more militarist than normal."_ He says absently.

_"Bow and arrows are not exactly that dangerous."_ I laugh back.

_"Can I get you something to drink?"_ he asks moving his hand closer to mine.

_"No thank you,"_ I say sweeping my hands under the table, _"I need-"_

_"You look so beautiful today."_ He interrupts trying to hide his true intentions.

_"Thank you for your complement, but I must be leaving."_ I say standing up before he can stop me. I turn to leave but Thayex catches my arm. I glare back at him as he steps out of line challenging my authority.

_"I will see you again today, yes?"_ he says smiling but his eyes glower back.

_"There is a meeting later today I will see you then."_ I say lifting my head to flaunt my authority.

_"Good."_ He says slyly lifting a finger to burnish my face. I tense but try not to show it. He lets me go and walks off. I painfully notice that the normal hum of conversation has died; the silence of stares replacing it. I file out of the room upset heading to Michael's lab determine to find out why he did not meet me.

I find Michael's lab deserted, but equipment is left everywhere as though he was interrupted in the middle. My foot causally bumps into something on the floor. I reach down to retrieve it. Once there, notice several more of his instruments on the ground as well a small drops of a dark liquid. I touch it cautiously. The burgundy liquid sticks to my finger and has a pungent odor. Blood! As I had assumed. I clean my finger on a cloth leaving the lab. I walk briskly to Michael's quarter hoping to find him there.

I press my hand in the lock. A small clinch announces that it is locked. _"Michael, are you in there?"_ I ask. No reply. I glance around to see if there is anyone there; good, no one. I pry into the door system revealing a mess of cables. I quickly slip a small pin from my hair and situate it between the third cable to the right and the one nearest the left edge opening the door. I smirk satisfied since the lock opened so easily. I slowly enter Michael's quarters, not wanting to disturb or surprise him. The door slides shut behind me. Michael is not in the first room and nothing seems to be amiss. I walk down the short hallway, ears and eyes ready for anything. The door to one of the smaller rooms is closed and I can hear some noise coming from behind it. I do not want to invade his privacy, but I do need to know if something is wrong.

_"Michael,"_ I say kindly, _"Are you alright?"_

_"Leave me!"_ he growls back pulling in a sharp breath at the end.

_"I found blood in your lab, are you sure you are alright?"_

_"Do you give your subjects no peace! I know I was supposed to meet you but something came up. Just leave."_ He growls back, but by his tone and voice I can tell that things are not as they seem. Yet what can I do? I turn to leave, but then change my mind.

_"Michael, please come out. I need to talk to you. I'm not angry if that is what's worrying you."_ I say trying to calm and convince him. The door clicks open. I suck in my breath in shock. Michael's face is battered and bruised and his clothing is torn.

_"Is this what you wanted to see?"_ he snarls pushing pass me.

I turn sharply and demand _"Who did this to you?"_

_"Why should you care?"_ he berates glaring fiercely, _"You can't do anything,_ _**girl**."_ Normally he would have been groveling at my feet the next second, but I retain my composer. Michael grabs a bag and begins shoving things into it.

_"Michael, something has happen and need to know what happened to you, as your queen."_ I respond.

"_**No**! I won't take orders from a little youngling who calls herself a queen. You lied to me. So, I'm leaving. You won't have to worry about me anymore."_ He yells in my face eyes glaring with hundreds of emotions; hurt, hate, fear, and many I can not interpret.

_"Alright, I just ask this. Read this book,"_ I say handing him my worn journal. _"Read it. Decide for yourself who I am and what my rule is. You leave tomorrow at five."_ I trudge out of the room with a heavy heart wiping the tears of hurt from my eyes before anyone can notice them.

I rush to the meeting with my council members already late. I walk in calmly as though nothing has happened. _"Please pardon my absence, I had a few things to be taken care of." _I say smiling falsely. I despise the fake smile I wear daily but I can do nothing about it.

_"Of course my queen"_ says Noral, my second-in-command and close friend, _"It is understandable. Now, I believe the first order of business is-"_

_"Excuse me again, but something has come to my attention and needs to be addressed."_ I interject.

Four of my five council members, Norlan, Chasex, Koylan, and Caresh all cock there heads to the right in that distinct wraith way when interested or trouble. Yet Thayex stares at the ground and moves uncomfortably in his seat.

_"I believe you have all met Michael, the geneticist, I brought on the ship a little over two weeks ago."_ I begin my argument. They nod in response. _"Today when I went to his lab to check his progress, I found him not there and his lab in disarray. Later when I found him, he was injured and upset. Now, I believe Michael was hurt maliciously by Thayex because Michael was stealing my affections."_ The council members gasp and stare at Thayex.

_"What proof do you have?"_ growls Thayex trying in vain to remain calm.

_"This,"_ I say revealing a brass rank pin worn only by the high ranking military officers like Thayex, _"I found it on the floor of Michael's lab, and I see you are not wearing yours."_

_"So what of it? This is no evidence to prove I am guilty of the crime I have been accused of." _Thayex snarls back the vein in his left temple throbbing, a sign of stress.

_"I have more evidence, but first let us consider timing. I was to meet Michael at twelve but he did not appear. Twenty minutes later just as I am preparing to leave Thayex appears and continually stalls. I leave and find fresh blood in Michael's lab not more than a few minutes later, then within ten minutes I find Michael. Coincidence or something more?"_ I ask smirking. I always did like debate.

_"But what could I have against this Michael?"_ asks Thayex smugly.

_"As I said before, my attention. Do not think I do not see the way you look at me, the way your eyes scan my body every time I am near you, and you touched me earlier today leaving theses."_ I say pulling back my hair to revel four finger marks across my upper arm.

_"How dare you harm the queen!"_ growls Norlan, _"She can choose whom ever she wishes for her mate. That is up to her and flaunting you desires does not help her in this choice."_

Thayex scowls then jumps up from his seat going directly for me. He wraps his hands around my neck squeezing hard before I or the others can do anything.

_"I could snap your neck even now, but then I would lose such a pretty thing."_ He says stroking my face. I have more control over him than he knows. I work my way into his mind redirection his thoughts. His grip loosens. I pull away forcing him to his knees with my mind.

_"See even now I control you"_ I hiss trying to keep some composer. Two guards quickly escort him out.

_"Are you alright my queen?"_ asks Norlan coming to my side.

_"Yes, I'm fine just shaken."_ I say softly rubbing my bruised neck, _"In light of these events perhaps we should reconvene tomorrow. Norlan I will need you to take over Thayex's duties for the time being. I'm sorry to put so much work on you."_

_"We will help as we can to my queen."_ Says Caresh. I smile at him as I turn to leave.

Out in an empty hall way, I feel a soft touch on my arm. I turn to see Norlan standing behind me bowing slightly. _"I'm sorry to disturb you my queen, but may I speak with you?"_

_"Of course Norlan, what is it?"_ I ask.

_"Let's keep walking,"_ he says softly before motioning me down the hall. _"My queen, I'm sorry I don't know how to put this tactfully."_

_"Then try untactfully."_ I laugh.

He chuckles, _"Very well then, Matia do you think it is wise to spend so much time with this scientist? However, I was certainly opposed to Thayex's methods."_

_"Are you vying for my attention as well, Norlan?"_

_"No, my queen, I am merely warning you. I know you want a mate, Matia but think of the empire. You must choose a mate that will be good for it as well. Michael certainly cannot be a good choice."_

_"How would you know whether or not Michael would be a good choice?"_ I ask coldly.

_"Matia, how can an unknown, odd-looking geneticist be a good choice for you? You need a mate that is well-known, strong, and intelligent."_

_"Well, those three requirements do not go together very well, do they? Besides Michael meets two of the three requirements, and **IF **he becomes my mate, which is a big if, then he will be well-know also. As for his looks, I like his short hair."_

"_"A queen's job is to rule her people fairly and protect them even at the expense of her own life." And desires. Need I remind you, Matia? You owe Michael nothing for saving your life, it was his duty."_

_"Where did you here that?"_ I ask defensively.

_"How else? Rumors, and from your reaction, true."_

_"Get to your point, Norlan."_ I hiss stopping in front of him and crossing my arms.

_"Just be careful, Matia. You are like my daughter I do not want to see you hurt. But I'm also your second-in-command so it is my duty to keep the empire safe. Watch yourself Matia, and think of the good of the empire, that is all."_ Norlan advises then bows and leaves.

I head to my cambers where my drawings of myth and legend transport me to a world unknown. There, I sit on my bed ready for rest after today's hard trails. I slip under the blankets of fur happy for its comforting warmth. As I make my self comfortable, I glance towards the forever made side of the bed and the portrait of Michael hanging on the organic wall. I quickly roll over to the other side pulling the fur closer to me.

Please

leave

a

Review!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review.


	10. The Strangest Conversation

Yet another chapter this weekend, Yeah! I love three day weekends! Anyways, this chapter may answer a few of your questions.

!!SPOILERS!! Do not read unless you have seen Micheal, No Man's Land, and Vengeance. If you have not, go to Youtube and Stargate Atlantis then the episode's name. Most of them are on there.

Just a reminder, the names in **Bold** means that there has been a change in speaker, and the text beneath it is in that character's POV.

**Thoughts**

_Quotes_

Text

The Strangest Conversation

Dear journal,

Ah, what a relief! After yesterday's events, today was wonderful! Here's what happened…

The next morning, I stand in front of the force-shield opening in the bridge watching the blurs of violet and blue rush by as we fly to the next planet where we are to coordinate a culling with one of my rivals as a sign of good faith. I am not thinking about that though. My thoughts drift from Michael's harsh words to what I will do without Thayex on my council. A normal council consists eight members: the queen, second-in-command, chief scientist, chief medical officer, military leader, curator of the feeding grounds, ship adviser, and one elected member. My council, on the other hand, consists of: me, second-in-command as well as millaty leader, chief scientist and medical officer, curator of the feeding grounds, ship adviser and no elect member. Most where my mother's advisor's as well. Sadly, I have not been queen long enough to know who to choose as replacements. Part of the problem is that until I find a mate, I could, in the most general since, choice from any male on the hive. Therefore, corruption is sure to take its toll. Now they may understand why I am escorted by a whit-less drone as apposed to an adapt guard.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a young messenger telling me that someone wishes and audience with me. I smile noticing his hair has yet to change from childhood brown to adult white being somewhere in between. Nodding in reply, I follow him back to the main room of the bridge. It is still early yet so only those necessary man there posts. _"Let him in."_ I tell the messenger sitting in my throne. I just get comfortable when Michael walks in.

_"My queen, I--"_ he stutters noticing that I'm not alone, _"May we talk in private?"_

_"Yes, of course,"_ I say to him then to my guard and crew, _"Stay, I will be fine."_ I walk out in the hallway not stooping for Michael but signaling for him to follow.

I lead him to a small room with a large shield window in it. _"We may talk here. No one will hear us."_ I say turning to him.

_"My queen, Matia, I don't know where to began,"_ he says in a low voice head bowed in respect and shame, _"What I said yesterday, I was wrong I should never have said it. I was upset, and I know that's no excuse. Please disregard what I said yesterday and punish me any way you see fit." He looks up at me as a child would who has done something very wrong."_

_"Michael, I forgive you for what you said. I know you said it in haste and anger, and I will disregard it as though it never happened. You have no need to be punished. Fear not my wrath."_ I answer smiling at him and reaching over to touch his shoulder.

_"And this,"_ he says taking out my journal, _"I had no right to read it. Why did you give it to me?"_

_"I will answer your question if you answer mine; are you leaving?"_ I ask.

_"No, never."_ He says as though the thought never crossed his mind.

I smile and answer his question saying, _"There are several reasons I gave you this. One has preformed its duty well. The other answers are a bit more complicated. I trust you Michael, more than I have been able to trust anyone in a long time. You earned that trust by caring about me more than yourself a character trait I have looked for years and you are only one of four others I know to have it. The other is to help you to trust me. What I told you over a month ago in that bunker is true. I want to get to know you Michael. Those were my reasons."_

_"You took such a risk." _He says in surprise.

_"I take risks everyday some do not turn out as well as others. About yesterday though, Thayex will not harm you again."_ I say reassuring.

He glances away as if thinking then looks back at me, _"I want to tell you something but it will take a long time perhaps it would be better to wait until another time."_

_"Yes, it would. I am busy until the morning two days from now. Will you meet me here in this room early that morning?"_ I ask.

He nods and says, _"Yes, Matia thank you. I have met many queens but I believe you are here for a reason. Your kindness and grace are unmatched."_ With that he leaves. I am left holding my amulet with warm cheeks and hope renewed.

I am sitting on a cushion nibbling a red fruit as I wait for Michael. I enjoy this time by myself watching the blur of hyperspace. Mother use to bring me here when I was a small child and couldn't sleep. She would sit me on her lap and tell me stories as I watched the blurs of color rush by. When I was a little older I remember playing here with one of my friends. I remember her dressing her dolls then I would draw them or make a star-portal for them to go through. I also fondly remember the sleep-over I had with two of my friends. How one continually told I and the other about the new dashing scientist who had become her teacher, until we kicked her out of the room where she met a handsome young guard just outside. I miss both of them. Both killed in the fierce civil war.

I am thankful when Michael walks in to pull me from my remembering. He smiles and sits on the cushion across from me. I offer him a fruit.

He takes one rather hesitantly, _"I have not had fruit- well I'm not sure I ever have." _He laughs nervously.

_"I quiet like them, but they are mostly juice."_ I say trying to break the tension. He is quiet for a while. I respect his silence. Whatever he wishes to talk about it is obviously hard for him.

Finally he sighs and says, _"I might as well start talking, but first I need you to promise me something. Don't stop me or ask questions until I'm finished and not to kill me the instant when I finish."_

_"Alright, I won't stop you or ask questions until your done. And I won't kill you unless you try to kill me."_ I promise wondering why he would ask such a thing.

_"OK,"_ he says taking a deep breath, _"Back when I rescued you, you asked me to tell you my story. I did't then but I will now…"_

**Michael**

I nervously wait as the message boy fetches Matia. '**How could I be so stupid?'** I ask myself for the hundredth time. I only hope Matia will forgive me. She will see me—that's a good sign. I walk in, but had expected her to be alone. I want to speak to her alone as much for her sake as mine. She guides me down the hallway coldly. '**What have I done? Will I lose her and my only chance at rejoining my kin?' **She stares at me as I speak the soft expression gone replaced with a queenly stare. Once I finish I dare to look up. Matia smiles the gentle patience returning to her eyes. '**I can't believe she does not punish me?' **She trust me? How long has it been since I heard that? I trust her too. She is different. She shows—shows whatever Telya said only humans show. I wish I could rub _that _in the Lanteans' faces. I want to tell her my story, but she is preoccupied, so I stall. I need her to listen to me and only me. I can meet with her again. I can not believe my good fortune! A few months ago I wished only for a quick and honorable death, now I may have a chance not only to rejoin my kin but have a mate. Only one in every thousand of my brothers gets chosen to be the queen's life-mate.

The morning has come. Today I will tell Matia my story. I am nervous, very. **What will she do? Will see be like the others or will she be different**? I know this will seal my fate but by not telling her I could not stay. Once again I curse the Atlanteans. If it wasn't for them I would not have this fiction-like story to tell. Of course the irony is if they had not done this to me I would not have found Matia. She would have died and my people would have lost there great leader. Perhaps I should make that point.

I walk nervously into the meeting room. Matia is sitting on a cushion and there is another for me placed on a fur. She is beautiful as always. She is wearing a beautiful red dress that creates a small pool of fabric around her feet and legs with just the tips of her bare toes showing. Her hair is lose and spills in crimson and tawny waves over her shoulders and down her back blending into her dress. She is eating a small fruit which the Atlanteans call a strawberry. I think it rather curious since she is fully grown, but then I never was in the higher classes of Wraith society. Perhaps this is common among the high ranking, She offers me one. I take it not wanting to seem rude. I slowly bite into it. It is rather sweet with a little bit of tartness. I like it. I'm quiet for a moment trying to think how to start the conversation. I will make her promise to be quiet. That way I can talk and talk and just get it all out. She promises. With a sigh I start my tale. I tell her about my memory loss watching her face all the time. She looks sad and sorry for me. Then I tell her about why I had the memory loss. I watch as she eyes which had been mere slits begin to dilate with amazement. Her mouth opens and closes several times as if trying to ask questions then remembering her oath of silence. I tell her about rejoining the wraith. Her eyes pity me again. I tell her how I assisted the one called Sheppard saving his and many of their peoples' lives. Matia acts strangely when I mention Sheppard. I wonder if she knows of him. I recount how after owning their lives to me the Atlanteans imprisoned me then betrayed my trust. And finally how the wraith rejected me again and how I came to the planet and began my experiments.

**Matia**

_"The rest you already know. I came to seven planets which were my home until you came. That is my story."_ He finishes. I sit in shock for a minute or so before saying,

_"I think I need to cancel my twelve o'clock meeting. I don't where to begin Michael. This is amazing, upsetting and I just—give me a minute."_

_"I will, but I need to know—will my humanness will that make a difference?"_ he asks frightened.

_"No, no it won't. In fact it helps, but I can not explain that now. I'm sorry."_ I say still trying to understand everything he has told me. We are silent for several minutes. Finally I say, _"You took a big risk telling me this. I'll tell you now that no one else will find out about this. I'll make sure of that. Now I have a lot of questions, is that ok?"_

_"Thank you for your secrecy. Yes, I can answer your questions."_ He says.

_"First of all, do you remember anything about what it was like to change from wraith to human?"_ I begin.

_"Yes, a little. I remember being strapped to a bed and a doctor giving me an inject. Mostly, I remember the pain. There was constant pain, both times. The humans taunting me. Once I woke up and found my clothes change and my hair cut off. When I began to struggle and demand release my voice had change. Then I was human."_

_"Wow, I'm so sorry. What did you learn about the City-on-the-Sea?"_

_"Atlantis? The tallest tower is a control tower with the star portal to earth. I more remember where things are, than anything else. I could do better with a map."_ He answers my questions so willingly.

_"I'll have one brought to you. What of the Atlanteans themselves?"_ I wonder.

_"One thing very interesting. These Atlanteans and our ancient enemies are not one in the same. These people came from earth just as explorers. They knew nothing of our kind. Only some of them can use the enemy's technology and only one or two very easily. They are a curious people. Very good at thinking there way out of a situation with a little luck. The one called McKay is bright but weak he will talk if interrogated. There is a runner among them, named Ronon. A woman named Telya. She is most like us, but her ancestors were experimented on by a wraith scientist. She would be willing to listen to reason, but she can sometimes use our telepathic network to their advantage. Their ruler is a wise woman. She wanted to negotiate with us but Sheppard talked her out of it. Then there is Sheppard. He is smart and rash. He loves his weapon. He is the second in command and uses the enemy's technology the best."_ He finishes.

_"Hard foe."_ I say looking away remembering how he killed my mother some five years ago.

_"Do you know him?"_ asks Michael.

_"It was he who killed my mother, father, and brother. I was little more than a child then, but I remember running to the interrogation room just in time to see him stab mother."_ I recount.

_"I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry." _

_"No, you did not pry you were about to find out anyways. When you rejoined the wraith, which queen were you under?"_ I ask. So many of my sisters have died I wish I had known them all.

_"I do not know, she never told me her name even though I slept with her. She was young and had markings from her face down to her chest. Very pretty, though I think you more beautiful."_ He flatters me. He's good at this game.

_"You slept with her?"_ I ask confused and discussed. I would never break my virginity to learn valuable information.

_"Yes, she thought I would reveal more information. I'm afraid it wasn't worth her wile since i had already told her everything."_ He laughs.

_"You said you assisted the Atlanteans even at the risk of your own life, but they still would not trust or help you?"_ I ask happy to get off the previous subject.

_"Yes,"_ he sighs, _"They would not even talk to me after promising harbor and assistance. They are a very dishonorable people."_ He growls at the memory.

_"How rude. Michael, do you think your memory will ever return?"_ I ask on a personal note.

_"I no longer cling to hope. I tell myself that I cannot remember so nothing lost, but in truth I miss not knowing."_ He says regretfully.

_"I can imagine. Before you came in, I was remembering. I don't know what I would do with out my memories. They help shape who we are." _

_"I know. I can't help but think I would be some one else. Sometimes I think I would be some one great, but other times I don't want to remember." _

_"I think you are someone great now... Michael, can you touch this for me?"_ I say removing my pendant.

_"Your pendent? But I thought that was special, for you only?"_ he says.

_"It is. Can just hold it for a minute? Please?"_ I ask hold it out to him. He slowly reaches out for it taking it slowly and holding it out in the middle of his palm. It slowly begins to glow. I am so excited. I have found him! Michael will be my mate!

Please

Leave

A

Review

By the way, if you want to see a picture of Matia, go to my Deviant, eragonsaphira3.


	11. Of Love and Life

Another chapter, all your reviews are encouraging. Some interesting things happen in this chapter. Enjoy! by the way, any time the word war is capitalized it refers back to the Great War between the Ancients and the Wraith.

**Thoughts**

_Quotes_

Text

No More Secrets

I smile showing all my teeth. I am so happy after all these years. Michael will be the prefect mate. He stares at me then back at the amulet in his hand. _"Why is it glowing?"_ he asks confused.

_ "It is a good thing. A very good thing."_ I say moving closer to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

_ "Ok, Matia calm down. Please tell me what's going on."_ He says staring wide-eyed at me. Normally, a female would never show this sort of attention.

_ "Michael, it only glows if you have the Atlantean gene and it's not use to you."_ I say happily. He unexpectedly frowns and forces the amulet into my hand.

_ "How is that a good thing?"_ He scowls.

_ "Don't you see? I have the gene too. We can use the Atlanteans' technology! We can reverse engineer technology. You ask why my ship was so advanced. That's why. With this technology, we can at the lease mount a good assault on the Atlanteans and make it to Earth."_ I say excited.

He scowls, _"I don't want to be experimented on anymore."_

_ "You don't have to be. All you have to do is turn on the technology and sometimes help the scientist. Maybe a few blood samples that's it." I try to convince him. Michael frowns and stares at me. "Michael sit back down. We have more to discuss." He slowly sits down. "Alright, I'll start at the beginning. When I was a baby mother noticed something special about me. Maybe it was when I typed a message from the nursery computer at one and a half. Anyways, she took me to Calina. There, there are wise ones and the keepers of old papers and scrolls. I don't know if you know this but at the end of the Great War a prophesy was made. It read, "In the time of greatest need when the enemy returns; a virgin will rise and use the power of the secret amulet. Her power will be in her blood. She will be a young ruler. When her mate is chosen he will be difference from all and also hold the secret." A bit odd, but when it was discovered to that I had the gene and the most of it ever seen since long before the the Great War, mother and many others believed I would fulfill the prophecy. And now you met the prophecy's requirements too."_ I say so excited. Michael stares at me in shock.

_ "What exactly are you saying?"_ he asks.

_ "Michael, I chose you! I want you to be my Life-mate but only if you want to. I would never force you."_ I say nervously.

_ "You want me?"_ he asks in shock.

_ "Yes,"_ I say tears of joy streaming down my face.

_ "Yes, of course I would. I would be so honored"_ He says wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close to him kissing me. I go limp in his arms enjoy the touch of my mate after searching for so long. We separate. He smiles at me wiping the tears from my cheeks. I nuzzle his cheek breathing in his masculine scent. He rubs back purring. "_I love you."_ He whispers in my ear,_ "I have ever since I first met you."_ We stare at one another smiling. _"I just have a few questions."_ Says Michael after a while.

_ "Of course,"_ I laugh. Giddy with excitement

_ "I know how I got the gene, but how did you?"_ he asks.

_ "The ancients did experiments on my great-grand mother and her offspring similar to the experiment conducted on you. The ancients were some what successful until the wraith remembered. My great-grand father made a small map of Atlantis complete with voice over about their defenses. It is contained in my amulet. The only problem is it requires a large amount of the gene to use. After my great-grand mother was killed no one had enough of the gene to use it until you and me."_ I tell him.

_ "I see,"_ he says his joyous expression fading, _"Did you just choose me because of my genes?"_

_ "No, if I had to choose a mate purely for his genes, I would because it would be the best for the empire. Even if he was everything I hated. It is my duty. But that's why I'm so happy. You are every thing I want."_ I ask.

_ "But I was afraid my actions would change your mind."_ He says smiling again.

_ "Now that I know what you where going through, I cannot blame you."_ I say caressing his face.

_ "You said your grand father made and map of Atlantis and that it is contained in the green crystal you wear, "_ he says curious about something, _"But how is that possible?"_

_" Good question, actually the science behind it is that the information is contain in the crystal but to access the information it must be placed into a projector of some sort. I have the one from my ancestor locked away. Making a projector for it is fairly easy yet the information is not as common place which is why I carry it with me at all times. Now I must have you swear secrecy. No one is to know, not even my brother knows even though he has the gene." I say._

_ "I swear on my life no one will ever know. How many people know?" _

_ "Just you and I. That's how secret this information is. And it is a secret that has been kept since the Great War because well, I doubt the other wraith would let us live." _

_ "I am honor that you have shared this with me. What can you do with this gene? I remember the Atlantean doctor using something like a scanner."_ Michael says.

_ "Having the gene only means you can use their technology. Form the War, we have some captured technology which I have now begun to use or modify. I'll have to show you my personal dart. It's a little project of mine where I have incorporated Atlantean technology."_ I laugh.

_ "Yes, I would be interested. So this gene thing, I mean no one will know I have it, right?"_ he asks nervous.

_ "Probably not, the only thing it really does that is visible is a raised IQ level. But since your scientist, the effect should not be noticed. Now with me, I shock every one. Queens are suppose to be intelligent, but not up there with the high scientist, which I out smart."_ I giggle.

_"So I noticed, but I like that. I'm glad we have an intelligent leader."_ He says pushing a piece of hair from my face. He suddenly looks down as if embarrassed and asks rather bashfully, _"Do you think I'm handsome?"_

_"Yes, yes I do."_ I say lifting his chin to look at me,_ "Why do you ask me?"_

_ "Because, I'm so different from every one else with my short hair and my darker skin. The others in the different hives harassed me."_ he says.

_ "I have darker skin and I never really like long hair. Females are suppose to have long hair, but on males it only seems to be getting in the way. We know what to do with it. It's just inbreed. You watch, when I announce that you are my mate, we will see a lot of short haired wraith in a very short time."_ I say brushing my fingers through his short hair.

_ "I love you,"_ He says kissing my forehead, _"You are so kind. The Atlanteans said only they could be kind, but was begin to think no one was kind."_

_ "I'm glad I changed your mind." _I whisper to him. He nuzzles me softly resuming his earlier purr. It is deep and throaty, but to me it is as soft as any kitten's. I coo quietly showing my affection since females cannot purr. He strokes me softly. When he rubs my cheek, I can fell the roughness of his feeding slit. He smiles at me entangling his fingers in my hair. I lay my head on his chest happy to rest for a little while listening to the soft thump-thump of his heart. Michael wraps his arms around me protectively and lays his head on mine. We rest this way for a while comfortable in each other's arms. Finally he asks, _"Shouldn't we be going about our duties; not that I don't enjoy this?"_

_ "No, I can take the day off, and give you the day as well. Let's use the day to get to know each other. What do you want to know about me, since you have already shared so much?"_

_ "What are you likes and dislikes? What do you believe in? What are your hobbies, beside drawing? Anything you wish to tell me."_

_ "My favorite solid food is cheese an old habit from my childhood days. My favorite color is deep sapphire closely followed by chevron green, and I, for the most part, despise black. I love working on physics or other science problems and algebra as well as teaching others, but I'm just as happy working on a chemical or biological experiment. My lease favorite science is basic science. I enjoy drawing, painting, working on science projects, hand sewing stuffed animals for my friend's children, making jewelry, and many other art or craft projects. Mother taught me many of these things when I was little. I love crystal and gems. My favorites are sapphires, deep red rubies, emeralds, turquoise, amethyst, and lapis lazuli. I hate diamonds, thing that they are boring and plain. I love blue, green, and violet crystal. I don't like people who are cruel or rude. __I believe in the old morals of honor, kindness, gentleness, understanding, strength, and self—control. I believe that as Ruling queen, my first duty is to my people even if it means comprising my own safety or happiness. I will need you to believe in this same thing," I pause staring at him. He nods with his right arm crossed across his chest; a wraith form of a vow or promise, "Anyways, my second duty is to you now and third to our children. I am yours now and will never fail you. My final duty is to my ship. I hope I can lead our people well and thoughts of them are always in my mind. I hope I am a benevolent queen and strong leader, sometimes I don't think I am. I aspire to be like my grand-mother who lead our people during the Great War. I think that's just about it. What about you?" _

_ "Well, I have never had solid food that I can remember. My favorite color is light green. I am currently enjoying raising a new generation of my creations and love the way my experiment has turn out. I'm also happy work on just about anything science or math related. I work small mental problems such as puzzles or word or number games in my spare time. I enjoy the fun of hunting down humans the old-fashion way and being on other planets. I like the feeling of solid ground beneath my feet and the wind on my face, not that the ship is bad. I believe in the old morals as well. I like peace and quiet when I am working. I hate it when the males harass or flock around a female. I believe females are special and delicate creatures that should be guarded and treated wonderfully because they are the most wonderful thing in the galaxy. My first duty is to you and always you. I will try my best to make you happy and protect you at all costs. I hope I can be the mate you so long sought. I look forward to being a father now."_ He says smiling at me.

_ "You want to be a father?" _

_ "Yes, I look forward to playing with our children teaching them how to live and listen to their laughing voices. I enjoy raising my creatures when ever they hatch but I think raising a child would be so amazing."_ He says his eyes taking on a distant expression.

_"I'm glad. I look forward to having children. I can't wait to be a mother."_

_ "You will be a wonderful mother. You can tell the children stories and show them how to make things. I wish I could remember my childhood. What was yours like?" _

_ "It was lots of fun. I remember going with Daddy when he went to work. He was a scientist and I would help him. I conducted my first science experiment at age five. I remember my father's eyes beaming with pride as he showed off my skills to the other scientists. I was scared of the part of the ship where the humans were kept because of the moans that would come from there. I remember running all over the ship playing some imaginary game. The crew of the ship would laugh or pick me up or give me some little thing they though I would enjoy. Mother taught me about ruling at a young age. She would take me to negotiations, or other social events. I never went to the normal school reserved for queens because I was too intelligent. As I grew up I began to make friends some of whom I kept in touch with until the Civil War. My closest friend, Shelesh, I had known since I was still in the nursery. She died a year or so ago when the Atlanteans attacked her ship. Yet another lost to them. One day I was allowed to go to a planet's surface and watch a culling. I came back and told my parents that the way they were doing it was so slow and clumsy. Before the last great sleep, mother told me about my gift and gave me the amulet. Mother had the ability to sense the future; she said she was afraid something would happen to her. My childhood came to an abrupt end five years ago. I went from learning teen, to Ruling queen and mother in about ten minutes." _

_ "Wow that must have been hard."_ He says. Suddenly we drop out of hyper-space. The blue and violet blurs disappearing into blackness dotted with pearls. Just visible is a planet. _"Do we need to leave?"_ asks Michael.

_ "No, it is night now and we will rest until the morning then begin the culling."_ I answer, _"I am tired and you probably are as well, will you sleep with me tonight?" _

_ "Tonight? You want me to sleep with you tonight?"_ he asks eyes wide. I realize he has misunderstood me.

_ "No, no not that meaning. No, I don't want to do **that** tonight. I just meant in my bed."_ I clarify a little embarrassed.

_ "Oh, I would be honored."_ He says. I smile as we walk out of the room; our legs stiff after sitting for so long. We walk to my chambers silent for the longest time today. We walk into my quarters. I head to another room to change in to my night things. When I return, Michael has striped down to his plants reviling his muscular chest. I rub my hand over it feeling the powerful muscles flex underneath. We slip into the bed. I lay my head close to his chest as we wrap our arms around one another. I am so comfortable in his warm arms. Quickly I drift to sleep in Michael's warm embrace.

Please

Leave

A

Review

Did you find out what Matia's family secret was?


	12. Danger in Unexpected Places

Ok, two chapters in one day, did not think that would happen. Anyways, hope you are enjoying!

Danger in Unexpected Places

Dear Journal,

I talked with Michael for several more days. Though the others on the hive did not dare ask me about my relationship with Michael, their stares and whispers made it obvious they had noticed. Michael had received several threats which were quickly dealt with. I did not want our relationship to be public knowledge until I had a chance to talk with the other queens. I know it will cause somewhat of an uproar, that the ruling queen would chose this odd looking, unheard of scientist would be quiet a surprise. Of course I knew, in time, that Michael would prove he was worth of his title. I hope that the council of queens would be more relieved that I had found a mate, than worried about my choice. So that is how we ended up landing on our home world…

I walk to the council chambers slowly. I despise these meetings. Though the wraith are an untied empire, we are divided into clans each of which has there own group of queens. These queens, for the most part, are devious always looking for a way to be come more powerful. They are divided into to two main groups. One believes in the military and using force to gain power. The other, are more quiet and use subtle tactics to accomplish their will. Though I side more with the second group, I always know what the militants are doing. A group of three or four queens usually make alliances to fight their rivals. The strong group currently consists of five beautiful, devious queens who have been friends since childhood. They, however; are kind enough to the others to kept an uneasy peace especial helpful during these meetings. I try not to make alliances with any particular queen, but it is a consistent battle.

I walk into the room. It is divided into two groups easily distinguished. The smaller the militants, are dressed in black and silent eyes darting from one end of the room to the other silently alert for anything. The much larger group chats among themselves quietly. They dress in all different colors except black. The hum of conversation quiets as more and more of them take notice of me, bowing their heads in respect, all but one. She stands up quickly and glares at me. She is one of the militants, and my archrival. I do not know her name and she intents to keep it this way. She says, _"Why have you called us here now, Matia? You waste my time and that of my sisters. You are too young to rule. You don't know what it even means. You have never fought a battle and where are your children? I doubt you can even reproduce at all."_ She always starts meetings this way. The truth is that just about everyone ignores her.

I sit in my chair quietly and respond, _"This is the second time we have met this year as usual. That is why we are here. As for you complaints about my rule, I admit I don't know everything but I have ruled well so far and hope to become a better ruler as time goes on. If you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them."_ She sits quickly rolling her eyes. I smile. My response always quiets her. _"Very well, have any of you had any encounter with the Atlanteans?"_

One young queen stands saying, _"I have captured one of their allies during one of the cullings. He said that the Atlanteans were having problems with the city itself. It seems that your work, my queen, has helped in more ways than expected."_

_ "Good, I am glad to hear that, well done. Now, I would like us to make plans encase of an Atlantean attack. Hopefully a great war can be avoided this time, although we seem to be in a cold war now. Any suggestions?"_ I ask.

Kelata stands up. I'm glad she has decided to speak. She is one of the oldest of us and can remember the time of the Great War. _"I believe we should research shield and weapon technology since our numbers are decreased by internal strife and the replicator attacks. In the Great War, we only won because of our numbers. Now this stagy will not work and I believe the Atlanteans will be perfecting their weapons as well."_

_ "I think this is a very wise idea. In fact, my ship's scientists have developed better shields which I will be happy to share with all of you. Also I have met a new scientist who has come up with a new type of ground solider. He is here with me and I would like to show you his work now." _I answer. The organic doors at the end of the room open and Michael walks in. Behind him, several guards carry his supplies. '**He's nervous.'** I think to myself having learned his subtle facial expressions. **'You'll do well' **I encourage him.

** 'I hope so.'** He says back beginning the lecture. A few of the queens point and whisper among themselves obviously intrigued by his strange looks and clothing. Michael wears brown as apposed to the black leather worn by almost all males. Soon it will represent his status in the community. I only half listen to the lecture already understanding everything. I watched as the queens jumped in surprise as two of Michael's creatures, male and female, are brought in. Michael quickly assures them that they are safe. At the end of the lecture we take a short break.

**Michael**

I nervously walk into the room. It is hard to believe what has happened to me in the last few weeks. I have gone from quiet scientist to the most powerful wraith male! I can hardly believe the change myself. I love Matia dearly. She has been so kind. Even now she smiles at me reassuring me. I begin the lecture. The stares and giggles from the younger queens nag at me. I'm so tried at being harasses. I force back a laugh as the queens are frightened of my creatures. Though my creatures are stronger than any wraith, they are so dumb that they are always docile unless otherwise instructed. After my lecture we take a short break. Perhaps I will have a chance to talk to Matia. However, she is currently preoccupied. She signals for me to enjoy myself while she is busy. I leave the room thinking about heading back to my quarters to rest when one of the queens comes up to me. "You did a wonderful job." She says smiling.

_"Thank you; I am honored to be able to meet such wonderful women."_ I say polity.

_ "You're so different from the males I know. Your hair and clothes, why are they so different?"_ she asks lifting her head as a sign of interest in me.

_"I just felt like being different. I think I--"_ I am interrupted before I can finish.

_"I like different men. Why don't you come with me? You could have a very high position on my ship. And I might just pay you some visits."_ She smiles seductively placing her hand on my shoulder.

I quickly remove it. She glares at me. _"Sorry I'm already spoken for. Thank you for your offer, but I can not leave my queen."_ I say with a kind nod walking away. I smile seeing Matia. She smiles back at me. I love her so. I would never follow any one else.

**Matia**

I come out of the room to see Michael talking with another queen. I growl to myself as she puts her hand on his shoulder. He is mine. I smile though as he quickly removes it and walks towards me. _"I'm proud of you."_ I tell him nuzzling his face, _"You chose me even though you have yet to get your reward."_

_ "I will always choose you."_ He says taking my hand, "I want you and no one else." I smile happy in the knowledge that Michael will always be with me.

_ "I think you did very well. Did you see the look on their faces?"_ I laugh, _"Did I do that when I saw your creatures?"_

_ "Yes,"_ he laughs_, "but you where hurt and venerable. It was right for you to be afraid."_

_ "I'm not afraid now. I have you to protect me. You know they are going to be surprise when I tell them. I'm afraid you may not make many allies for a while."_ I tell him.

_"I know, but you're worth it. Do you want me in there when you tell them?"_ he asks

_ "Yes, I do, but in the back so you look more like a guard, then, when I tell them come forward. I'm sorry about this. I wish we could just be together."_ I whisper to him.

_ "Curse the Atlanteans; if it wasn't for them I would be normal."_ He growls

_ "I know, of course the irony is that if it was not for them I would have died on that planet and never met you. Sometimes it is cruel the way the fates work."_

_ "I guess. Can I get you anything?"_ he asks sweetly. He's always thinking about me.

_ "A kiss,"_ I say playfully. He smiles kissing me sweetly. We enjoy the close contact ignoring the gasps coming from the others in the room. He is so good to me. I can not believe I found a mate this wonderful. A quiet alarm goes off and we head back to the room.

While waiting for the young stragglers, many of the queens chat with one another. Even some of the militants talk among themselves. There are many quick glances and giggles. No doubt they are discussing my relationship with Michael. Rumors spread like disease among the queens especial seemingly scandalous ones. Finally, every one arrives. I am just about to begin when my rival stands up saying, _"It has come to my attention that our benevolent queen has been doing some rather scandalous things. Care to explain yourself, Matia?"_

_ "Yes, I do. Sadly for you, it is not as scandalous as you may think. I have, after a long an extensive search chosen a mate."_ I answer as Michael walks forward. _"This is Michael whom I have chosen."_ They all gasp and stare.

Finally one says, _"Him! You chose this unknown, odd-looking scientist as your mate to be the most powerful male even over us, you picked this?"_

_ "Yes I did,"_ I answer confidently; _"There is much more to Michael than you know. He is a very wise and experienced male. He has given us new wisdom. He is my mate so just except it."_ I lift my head showing my authority. The chatter stops and most bow their heads in respect, but my rival stands up hissing reproachfully.

_ "I have said from the beginning that you are unfit to rule. This decision merely proves my point. I will not stand idly by as you bring our people to ruin. It was you who provoked the Atlanteans."_ She growls.

_ "I understand your reluctance of all of you to accept my choice. I know that you have yet to get to know Michael. In time, you will see why I have chosen him. As for you, I have stood by while you taunt me for the pass five years. But I ask all of you to consider the civil war we recently fought. Was it I who said we should fight? Was I a cruel ruler who wanted to rule with an iron fist? Was it I who has brought this death to our people or was it my rival here?"_ I ask.

One of the militants queens, the sister of my rival, stands up and says, _"Matia is right. She has ruled us well. My sister hounds her cruelly yet she is always kind and gentle in return. As I remember she was willing to give up her position to bring peace to the clans, something that sets her apart from us. Matia is our ruler for a reason. Leave her be sister."_

_ "I can not believe you my sister."_ Growls my rival.

_ "She is right. Matia should punish you for you actions."_ Says another. My rival glares at me then calmly sits.

I stand to thank my supporters when a loud sound is heard and I feel an agonizing pain my back. Michael catches me as I fall. _"You are weak Matia, as I have just proved."_ I barely hear my rival say. I hear growls and hisses as two of the queens fight. Kelata comes over to me and examines my wound.

_"Your in shock."_ She says, _"Listen to me Matia. I need you to breathe deeply. This is going to hurt."_ I follow her instructions tears streaming down my face. Michael holds my hand worried.

_"What happened?"_ I ask in a daze.

_"You have been shot in the back, Matia."_ Says Kelata gently. _"I need you to take deep breaths for me."_

I squeeze Michael's hand as Kelata's probing hurts more. Several others come over to assist me. Kelata gives several of them instructions. It hurts so bad. It feels like my back is on fire. Several white clad doctors rush in caring different items. The militant queen who supported me comes over. Her dress is now torn and her arm is injured. _"I'm sorry for my sister's actions, my queen,"_ she says, _"But she will never hurt you again."_ I nod trying to hold back the tears. Suddenly I find it hard to breathe. I gasp for breathe desperately. Michael pushes the others out of the way. He reaches under my dress placing his hand on my chest. He breathes deeply giving me his strength. He sighs exhausted. I can breathe easier again and the pain is decreased. I squeeze his hand as I drift into unconsciousness.

Please

Leave

a

Review


	13. Surprises

Wow, your in luck I had time to edit another chapter. Things get interesting in this one, but i don't want to to give away to much. Enjoy!

Surprises

My eyes slowly open. I glance around the room slowly. My mind is confused from the medication I have been given. Slowly, I remember what happen. '**How did I get here'** I wonder. One of my hands feels odd. My ring guard is missing and an IV is in its place. I look around the room again noticing Michael curled in a ball sleeping in a chair. I smile. He is so devoted to me. I click my tongue waking him up. He stretches then notices that I am awake. He comes over to my side taking my hand in his smiling. _"You saved me."_ I say.

_ "I didn't do that much, you would have done the same for me."_ he says humbly

_ "How long have I been out?" _

_ "About ten hours, but you were sleeping for most of that. Can I see your wound?"_ he says. I nod. He helps me sit up I feel a tinge of pain. He lifts up the thin shirt coving me.

_ "What does it look like?"_ I ask curious.

_ "Like a big scab. But the doctor told me it was more like a burn. You got lucky it just missed your spinal cord."_ He says putting my shirt back.

_ "How long do I have to stay here?"_ I ask hoping not that long.

_ "I don't know. I didn't ask." _

_ "How are you feeling?"_ I ask concerned.

_ "Tired, very tired."_ He sighs.

_ "Have you feed?"_ I ask worried.

_ "No, I wanted to stay with you. Don't worry, I will be fine. Just concentrate on getting well."_ He says lifting my chin to look at him. He purrs softly to calm me. I slide over in the small bed motioning for him to sit down. He sits. I place my head on his chest feeling safe with him there. In a few minutes a doctor walks in. He cocks his head interested at the way he finds us. Michael gets off the bed but stands by my side. The doctor comes over to me telling me to sit up. He processed to examine my wound much as Michael did except he presses certain areas asking if they hurt.

Finally he stops and says, _"It is healing well. You got lucky. A couple more millimeters and you would have lost the use of your legs."_ He turns to go.

_ "Wait, doctor, when can I leave?" _

_ "If you promise to rest and not exert yourself for a few days you can go now."_ He says smiling.

_ "I won't do anything to stressful."_ I promise.

_ "Very well,"_ he says coming back over to me. He removes the IV saying, _"I would bring you your clothes my queen, but I'm afraid there's not much left."_

_ "I understand." _I say smiling happy that I can leave.

The doctor looks at Michael coyly saying,"_ You watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything she's not suppose to."_ Michael nods. _"Oh and no love-making for a few days."_ he adds making us blush. Michael lifts me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder as he carries me back to the ship.

Once back in my quarters, I quickly slip out of my white shirt and plants and into a soft gown. Michael helps me into the bed then lays next to me his chest bare since he will be sleeping as well. He pulls me close to him. A soft finger strokes the features of my face. I smile closing my eyes from his relaxing touch. Vespvia jumps onto the bed and lays on my pillow placing her head on mine purring. I drift of to sleep.

With in a few days I am back to normal thanks to the wraith's regenerative powers. Michael has been wonderful during this time. He is always doing something for me or assisting me in some form or another. I made a very good chose in a mate. unfortunately, the council. meeting was interrupted and has now been rescheduled. As a result, the week I had planned to spend with Michael off world will no longer happen. Both of us are upset at this, but duty always comes first.

Michael and I are walking back to the council room. Michael insisted on coming as a guard of sorts. I hope this meeting will continue as planed with no rude interruptions that involve pain. The organic doors open to reveal the queens and their mates all standing around chattering excitedly. I can't understand it. The chatter dies down except for a few giggles from the younger ones. My friend, Shayla comes up to me saying, _"Glad to see you are well."_

_"Yes,"_ I say preoccupied, _"What's going on?"_

She smiles deviously and says, _"We all thought about it, and, decided you have been working for five years strait with no time for yourself. We are sorry our behavior has been so trying. Anyways, we thought you and Michael could use a break. Two weeks anywhere you want to go, we will take over your duties. But today we will celebrate you finally finding a mate."_ I stare at her in shock. I never expected this.

Finally I embrace her saying, _"Thank you so much, all of you. This means so much."_

_"We're glad to hear it."_ Says Kelata leading me somewhere. The others follow offering there congratulations. I glance back and notice Michael disappearing into a group of males. Though we do not have a marriage celebration like most human cultures, when a female picks her life mate it is a time of joy and celebration. Offend, the mates are separated and celebrate with a group of their friends. Then are brought together where the male pledges himself to the female. Finally the marks of commitment are placed on the right shoulder of each.

Finally the throng of queens around me parts and one brings me a beautiful dress. It is a deep blue embroidered with crystals. It flows beautifully not like the formal white one I am wearing. I quickly change in a small room. I feel like I am in a soft river of fabric. It flows over my body fitting my curves perfectly. As I step out the others cheer and laugh. I am lead over to a soft chair where I sit comfortably. The other queens sit around me chatting quietly.

_"We are going to make you look so beautiful."_ One of the older ones says to me beginning to brush my hair. The two queens closest to me are chatting about there mates.

_"I love it when he holds me in his arms and just looks at me allowing me in his mind."_ One says.

_"That's alright,"_ the other answers, _"I like the way his hair falls on top of me when we make love. Guess you can't experience that, Matia."_

_"No, I suppose not. But I like Michael's hair the way it is. Tell me does it hurt, when you make love?"_ I ask

_"A little bit the first time."_ Says one of them, _"because you're still a virgin, but not that much. It most feels good. Are you looking forward to tonight?"_

_"Yes, very much." _I answer smiling.

_"I remember my first night with my mate. We went to this beautiful planet with all these waterfalls. It was just beautiful. He had built us a special place. The next morning he went a caught me a human from the other side of the planet. Isn't that romantic? I liked it so much that I had my first child there."_ Says one.

_"That's nothing,"_ the other brags, _"My mate took me to a forest with all these flowers. He had made a special place for us and filled it with these violets. Then he surprised me with a baby kitten. I love cats, but I loved him so much more after that. What is Michael going to do for you?"_

_"I don't know. I don't really care. I just want to spend time with him."_ I answer.

_"That's the important thing,"_ says one of the militants walking up. It is surprising how a celebration can cause such changes, before she would have never talked to us. _"My mate and I always spend one week out of the year on a planet, but I can't remember all the planets we have been to. But I do remember him taking his time just to be with me." _The other queens get up quickly with out another word to get something to drink. Well I guess celebrations can't solve everything. Three others walk up. They are younger, closer to my age. One doesn't have a mate yet herself.

_"What symbol are you going to get?"_ one asks me.

_"I drew one. If you hand me my bag I'll show you."_ I answer. She hands me my bag and I take out my sketch book. The symbol is that for eternity but within my own design.

_"That's so romantic."_ Says one, _"Creating your own symbol. Here is mine."_ She slides the strap of her dress away revealing two dragon figurines with there tales entwined.

_"This is mine."_ Says the other showing the symbol for eternity.

_"I have to find a mate first."_ Laughs the last one.

_"It is a very important decision. You are wise to take your time."_ I tell her. She smiles and nods her head thankful for the advice.

_"Are going to get the facial markings too?"_ asks one. Facial markings among males are a sign of identity and status, among females they mean a myriad of things. Some think they detour dangerous males while arousing and attracting your mate.

_"I don't know. Maybe."_ I answer. I already have markings from the top of my breast down to my naval. I received these from mother as a sign of my family and as a means of attracting a mate. The theory is that males will want to find out what markings you conceal and therefore be attracted to you. A female wraith has two proposes; one to rule her people, I have already fulfilled, the other to reproduce, I will hope fulfill in the next few years.

_"Are you looking forward to having children?"_ asks a female holding a tiny infant. She still has the small bulge in her abdomen showing her motherhood.

_"Oh yes,"_ I say smiling, _"I want to have lots of children. In fact, would you mind if I hold your child?"_

_"No, I was going to ask you to bless her." _Says the mother handing me the baby girl. A female child is rare and is adored. The tiny girl opens her bright eyes. She stares at me and frowns as if to say, **"You're not my mother."** I smile at her. I can easily imagine this is my baby. I take out my crystal brushing it against the infant's hand. She grabs it happily.

_"May you be forever safe. May your path be one of joy and happiness. May your rule see bright days of plenty. Walk in the path of rightness my child."_ I say the blessing kissing the baby's forehead. The baby giggles as if knowing what has happened. I retrieve my amulet from her fingers and hand her back to her mother.

_"Thank you my queen."_ Says the mother bowing. Next, Shayla comes up to me caring a small present.

_"I have a present for you, although I think Michael will enjoy it more_." She laughs handing me the present. I open it. It is a small very revealing sleeping gown.

I laugh, _"Yes, I think he will enjoy it. Thank you I need one of these."_

_"I'm glad you like it. I'm sure Michael will. My mate does."_ She says to me. _"Now come with me."_ she says taking my hand. She leads me to a small room with a large mirror and chair. _"Now sit." _She orders gaily pointing to the chair. I follow her command, but now my back is to the mirror. _"I am going to make you look so beautiful."_ She says taking out some make-up things. She quickly sets to work. I do not wear a lot of make-up like some of my sisters including Shayla. I do enjoy the feeling of being pampered though. Finally she finishes and turns me around to the on looking others. They all smile and nod there heads. Then she turns me towards the mirror. I look at the image in shock. I look so beautiful, but younger than I have in a long time. I look like an adolescent just coming into adulthood. My hair is put up in a crystal clip leaving a few strands out which now loosely curled by my face. The rest swirls down my back in crimson curls. "Now the finally pieces." Says Shayla. Placing a sapphire necklace around my neck and matching dangle earrings. I lift my hand to finger the cold gems. "Oh I almost forgot." She laughs grabbing my hand quickly removing my ring guard. I'm about to object when she slips a sapphire studded sliver one on instead. I wiggle my fingers not use to the soft leather inside as apposed to the rough chitin. Wraith do not exchange rings like many humans traditions because of the necessary ring guard worn at all times. _"What do you think of yourself?"_ She asks.

_"I feel so beautiful. I feel like I could conquer the galaxy."_ I say smiling. The queens cheer happily and congratulate one another on their work. _"Thank you all so much. This means so much."_ I say so thankful for them. Normally your mother would assist you when the time came to mate, but I had no mother.

_"Now don't cry you're mess yourself up."_ Says one of them producing a laugh from all of us. _"Let's go show Michael, the boys should be done with him by now."_ Said the others leading me to meet my mate.

**Michael**

As we walk into the room, I tense remembering Matia lying on the floor injured. I failed her! She was injured and I could not stop it. Suddenly, something seems wrong. I resist the urge to jump in front of Matia and protect her. I listen as one of the queens talks with Matia. I don't trust any of them, and why are there males here? Then I realize what the queen is saying. A celebration! I relax. The last celebration I was in was when one of Telya's people was coming of age. I'm glad; now Matia can have a much need break and enjoy herself with her friends. But what about me? I have no friends. I watch quietly as Matia is lead away. I feel a pat on my shoulder and glance back to notice a male standing beside me. He is high ranking, I notice. _"Welcome brother,"_ he says, _"My name is Lantanus, my mate is the beautiful brunette in the white dress, if you touch her you die."_ He laughs heartily. _"Come with us and enjoy yourself while the females prepare your mate."_ He leads me into a room where there are many other males all laugh and joking with one another.

_"So you won our queen's affections."_ Says one, who is dressed as a solder, _" I thought no one would win her, such a wild thing, but beautiful, brother you got a hot female let me tell you. I wish mine had hair like that. Her's is flat and white. When you enjoy her tonight be sure and run your fingers through her hair. I bet it is soft. You should put her on top since yours got chopped off."_ He laughs batting at my short hair.

_"Matia finds it very attractive,"_ I brag, _"Maybe you should try it. It might spice up the love life a little."_ The others around me laugh.

_"What's your name?"_ ask one offering a glass of champagne.

_"Michael."_ I answer quickly. I don't really like the name unless Matia says it. She has a way of pronouncing it that makes it sound strong, different from the human pronunciation.

_"Mich-ael,"_ he answers slow testing the name. _"Where do you work?"_

"I'm a scientist. Currently I'm working with genetics to prefect a ground solider I recently created." I answer proud of myself. He stares at me obviously not understanding.

_"But you're a scientist right? I mean that's what you said?"_ he asks again

_"Yes, I'm a scientist."_ I answer somewhat annoyed. I hate military men.

_"Oh great,"_ he growls to another male_," Here you are, Thalus, fifty pieces of silver, you win."_

_"Thank you,"_ says Thalus pocking the money. _"A scientist, hey," _he says to me, _"I knew a scientist would get her. I myself am a scientist as well as Shayla's mate. She is one of the most beautiful females. Perfect body you know has just the right form to hold. She is friends with your mate, Matia I believe. Pretty thing, I feel sorry for her. You must be a physicist, or something like that."_

_"Geneticist currently, but I do work in physics. Why do you ask?"_ I question.

_"Because I tried to woo her before I met my Shayla. She would have none of it, saying I wasn't intelligent enough. I'm a biologist, and just because I can't explain the mysterious universe does not mean I'm not intelligent."_ He pouts. A male's ego can be very easily injured. _"Anyways,"_ he continues, _"Are you looking forward to tonight?"_

_"Yes, I am."_ I say smiling picturing Matia sleeping in my arms.

_"Your first time, or have you mated a female before?"_ he asks.

I think the question is too personal, but answer anyways, _"No, my second but the first female want information out of me more than mating with me."_

_"Don't you hate it when they do that? Just because we like their attention doesn't mean they can use us anytime they want. Anyways, I heard you have no family. So I and my brothers here decided to help you out a little, come with me."_ he says leading me somewhere. I notice the others following. Finally he shows me a handsome dark brown outfit.

_"I believe your mate will like you in this."_ Thalus smiles at me. I finger the leather. I slip off my own clothing in a small room and put on the leather plants, shirt and long trench coat. It feels good to be wearing real wraith leather after improvising for so long. I examine myself in the mirror. I look handsome even with my short hair and darker skin. I think Matia will like it. I step out and the others nod their heads approvingly. I'm glad I get to dress up for Matia.

I glance over at a small table where several males are preparing the items used for marking. I tried to remember why this ritual was done. I glanced around at the other males. All of them had facial markings usually by their left eye. Finally I remembered that these were a mark of status and showed your devotion to your mate. But what should I get? I remember that Matia's name means, chosen one. The symbol for chosen is fire and one is one of something. So I will have flames around my eye. I sit in the chair provided and tell them what I want. The others nod approvingly. I clinch my eyes shut as the needle pierces my skin. I want to jump back but instead sit still as though nothing has happen. It is important to remain still as a test to my manhood and right to mate Matia. Finally, after what seems like and eternity they are done. I open my eyes slowly and look at myself in the mirror. The blue flames swirl around my eye giving me a stronger wilder look. I smile. I look more wraith than I have in a long time. I reach up and feel them. The skin is hot to the touch and riddled with small bumps but that will soon subside. Different males come up and congratulate me. Others laugh and point to my hair. I do not like this but I retain my cool knowing that they will soon be silenced. I talk with Thalus about his work in biology hoping that it may help with my own work when a haughty, younger male comes up and cuffs the back of my head. I turn and growl threateningly at him.

He merely laughs and says, "Michael, you are too bold. I know you. You were on my ship when you were _**human**_." He drags the word human out and glares at me.

"Not true!" I hiss, knowing full well that he is right. He laughs at me mocking me further.

"Our queen made a pour choice in a mate. Your not worthy of her." He taunts. I can't stand it any more. My may tease me, but Matia, never and live. I growl throwing a well aimed punch at his face. I smile as I feel my fist hit his face. He staggers back then springs back at me. I easily avoid him.

"Enough!" roars Thalus, "This is a day of rejoicing. Carex, leave Michael alone he has done nothing to provoke you." I nod my head agreement. "Come, Michael, I think the females will have your mate ready by now." He says smiling.

Please

Leave

a

Review


	14. Commitment

Short and sweet chapter, but it did not really go with the last chapter or the upcoming one. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Commitment

**Matia**

I walk into the beautifully decorated room. Streamers float in the air as flowers add a soft scent. As I come around the corner I see Michael standing by Kelata. I smile at him as I walk towards him. He's so handsome, I notice as I stop in front of him. He is dressed in a dark brown coat and plants, but I notice new fire markings on his face. I feel honored that he would symbolize me on his body. I hear Kelata ask Michael to give his oath to me. _"What?"_ asks Michael mesmerized. I hear the soft chuckles of the audience. I myself laugh slightly knowing that I am the cause of his confusion.

_ "Yes, I know she's pretty,"_ says Kelata smiling, _"But would you care to pledge yourself to her."_ With that Michael kneels, one knee on the ground the other drawn up to his chest taking my hand in his.

_ "Matia, I am so honored that you chose me. I love you and would do anything for you. If by my life or death I may serve you I will."_ He bows his head reverently

_ "Rise Michael."_ I tell him. He stands up taking me in his arms and kisses me deeply. His tongue taps my lips asking entrance which I allow. I can distantly hear the cheers and rejoicing behind us. We separate and I whisper, _"I love you"_ in his ear. I laugh as he picks me up in the air and spins me around like my father did when I was a little girl. He sets me down ever so gently.

The others come up and congratulate us. Michael wraps his arm around my shoulders protectively. Wine and other libations are soon produced followed by some small amount of solid food. I happily chat with the other couples that come up to us. Michael, however; will not say anything unless he is directly questioned.

** "Say something."** I encourage him mentally.

** "Why, what should I say? I do not know any of them."** He answers.

** "And you will continue to not know them if do not talk to them. They are not evil."**

** "A few are."**

** "Then they are a minority. Michael you are the center of attention tonight. Everyone is expecting you to say something."**

** "Even you?"**

** "It would be nice. But I know you're shy though. Try to voice your opinion on one of the female's dresses, that can't be too hard. Act like it's me."**

The young female with the infant girl come up to us. _"Congratulations may you have many children. Mine likes you."_ She laughs as the baby stretches out her arm to me.

_"She is a beautiful child. May she have a happy life."_ Says Michael to my relief.

_ "And may you have one like her some day."_ Says the young mother walking off.

** "See, now that wasn't too bad."**

** "I suppose not. Am I free now to stay quiet?"**

** "Of course not, now I know you can do it."**

As evening arrives Michael and I are chased away from the celebration. In ancient times, when a female chose a mate, she was chased off by the ruling female to start her own family. Michael and I make it to the star-portal laughing as we run our bear feet making no noise. _"Turn around."_ Says Michael laughing.

_"Why?"_ I ask coyly.

_ "I don't want you to know where we are going."_ He answers.

_"Alright."_ I laugh turning my back to him.

_ "No peeking."_ He laughs as the large wave comes into the star portal with a swishing noise. Michael comes up to me signaling that it is ok to turn around. I stare at the shimmering portal. Though most of our kind does not know it, the star-portals were created by our ancient enemies.

Michael and I step through. Instantly we are on the other side of the portal. On this planet it is also evening. The soft roar of a waterfall can be heard in the distanced. The planet is a comfortable temperature warmer than, Iratius, our homeworld. _"Come with me,"_ says Michael leading me through the large leaf foliage. We walk a mile or so from the star-portal. Occasionally, I pick some of the unique flowers with Michael's help. Finally we come to a large path. _"Close your eyes. I will carry you from here." _He says. I laugh as he scoops me into his arms. _"Now I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't peek."_ I rest my head on his strong shoulder as his ambles on his way. _"Alright open your eyes."_ He says. I open my eyes to see a structure rising from the forest floor. _"I made it for us."_ Says Michael beaming with pride.

_ "So that's what you were doing when I could not find you."_ I say. He nods.

_ "Let me show you inside."_ He says leading me in. Inside, the room is lit with blue lights but open windows allow in the dappled light from outside. In the first room, there is a table with two chairs, and a small cabinet on the top of which sit a few fruits in a wicker basket. Not much by human standards but Wraith do not use as much. In the next room, there is a bed, another cabinet and in the corner a neat pile of blankets. _"That's it. Not much but I hope it will do."_ Says Michael.

_"No it's plenty. We will be spending most of our time with one another or outdoors anyways."_ I say smiling.

_ "I found a couple of places I want to show you, but the light is fading now so I will show you tomorrow. We don't have water, so I'll go fetch some. Will you be fine?"_ he asks

_"Yes, I'll be fine." _I response as he kisses my forehead. I begin to unpack our things. Then I make the bed. I hear Michael coming back. He comes up to me wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my face. I turn and kiss him. During our kiss I feel him lift me into his arms and place me on the bed. We spend the rest of the night together.

Please

Leave

a

Review


	15. Snake in Eden

Could you stand waiting two days? I've been really busy with school lately. This was another one of those chapters that was too long as one and slightly too short as two. Anyways, I went with the two smaller chapters, it also has a suspence factor:). I have to think all my readers, especial Erisrocks and Lindajrjt.

Lindajrjt, you inspired me by reviewing my story and letting me know someone acutely cared to read it. Thank You.

Erisrocks, you long reviews are encouraging and helpful to read. Your special request helped me as well as you. Thank you for your help!

To all my readers: You all encourage me. I read and listen to your reviews. If you don't like something please say it kindly in a review. By the way, lots of your questions will be answered in this and up and coming chapters. Enjoy.

Snake in Eden

My eyes slowly open reveling Michael's face in front me. His chest moves up and down in the rhythmic breathing of sleep. I stretch my arms and legs yawning. Sunlight streams through and open window illuminating Michael's peaceful face. I bend down and kiss him softly. He stirs quietly. I push back a piece of his short hair that has fallen from its place. With a large breath, his emerald cat eyes open. He smiles at me stroking my face. _"Good morning."_ I whisper. He nods and sits up.

_"Are you hungry?"_ he asks yawning.

_"No, not now. You?"_ I ask back.

_"Not really, I was just thinking about you."_ He answers.

_"You're a good mate."_ I say kissing him. He response and pulls me over on to him. I laugh as we separate. He puts a piece of hair back behind my ear.

_"You look pretty today, as always."_ He says smiling.

_"Thank you. Last night you said you had found something you want to show me."_ I inquire curious. He nods.

_"I would like to show you today."_ He says getting up. _"It's hot today."_ He adds stretching.

_"Yes, it is, but I like it."_ I say likewise getting up. I slip into a thin sun-dress. Michael pulls on a light colored pair of pants leaving his chest bare for me to admire.

_"Ready?"_ he asks. I nod in reply._ "Come, it is a little ways from here."_ We walk through the forest quiet. We do not talk much, instead examining our lush foliage surrounding us. The rustle of the leaves alerts us. I caught up to Michael and place my hands on his shoulder. Michael wraps his arm around me protectively. Trotting slowly out of the forest, a mother pthia(At the bottom) and her two young come out. She cocks her ears her large eyes staring at us. Then, with a snort, she and her young continue their jaunt through the tropical forest. Michael and I smile at one another thankful for the rare sight. It reminds me that one day I shall be a mother with young ones of my own to care for. The silent background noise of the water fall we had heard last night grows into a loud roar. Finally the jungle begins to separate. Michael takes my hand as he parts the last few leaves. I gasp as the vista is revealed. A large water fall cascades over a high cliff creating a shimmering rainbow. Fruit trees and flowers bloom in the rich soil. Below us, I can see a spotted cat drink from the still pool of cerulean water below us.

_"I thought this place was beautiful and want to share it with you."_ Says Michael.

_"Oh, Michael, it's gorgeous. I would love to draw it. Do you know what makes this place extra special?"_ I ask.

_"No, What?"_

_"That you found this place just for me."_ I say kissing him. We fall to the ground in a tangle of arms. I smile down at him. He kisses down my neck passionately. I rub his cheek with mine as he begins his purr. He reaches for the straps of my dress on my shoulders but I stop him. He cocks his head in surprise. _"You have to catch me first."_ I laugh springing up and dashing off.

_"Matia!"_ he laughs sprinting after me. I dart from tree to tree glancing back every now and then. I duck down behind a clump of greenery hiding. I smile as Michael comes running into the glade a few moments later. His chest heaves up and down as he rests his hands relaxing on his knees. He glances around and chuckles. _"Matia, where are you?"_ he asks chucking still. I jump from my hiding place red hair flashing. He springs after me again as I laugh. I run to another glade. As I pop from the undergrowth I jump backwards in surprise in shock.

There before me stand four humans clad in dark clothing and pointing their weapons at me. I back up against a tree unsure of what to do. I recognize one of the humans. Sheppard! Theses are Atlanteans. Just then Michael comes through the foliage skidding to a stop surprised. Quickly he grabs me thrusting me behind him snarling. Sheppard drops his weapon and walks forward cocky.

_"Mikey, moving up are we. Who's your girlfriend?"_ he sneers.

_"If you lay a hand on her I will kill you."_ Michael growls.

_"Oh, really now."_ Snickers Sheppard. Michael lunges for him, but the large male bocks Michael's path his lips curling into a smirk.

**"Run, Matia!"** Michael urges. **"They want me, on go, get out of here**."

**"Michael, I---"** I plead.

**"Do not question me! I'm ordering you to leave now."**

**"I'm not leaving you!"**

**"Think of the empire."** With that he lunges at the male human landing a solid punch on the human's chest. To my shock the human recovers coming back to try to strike Michael. Only half his punch lands on its target though.

I look on in shock watching as my dreams come crashing down. I am unable to move, unable to speak, just to stand there in horror. The queen in me wants to run, to flee and leave my mate to certain imprisonment and death for the good of the empire. The wraith part of me wants to stay and defend him or at lease help bare the burden. How can I choose between my heart and my people? _"How can I be both queen and follow my heart at the same time?"_ I ask the azure sky. Suddenly I realize what I did.

Michael turns back to me startled by my sudden outburst. His face is bloodied. His eyes shine with a mixture of regret and strong pride. I suck in a breath as the male slashes Michael's left cheek. Michael snarls in pain and spins around and strikes but his blow only wounds the air. The male hits Michael in the stomach sending him sprawling backwards. Michael tries to defend himself from the male's blows but to little avail. With final blow, the male knocks Michael's head into a tree sending him into unconscious. The male pulls out his knife smiling.

_"No!"_ I cry dashing over to Michael's bloody, limp body. I hiss threateningly as one of the humans comes towards me.

_"Ronon, want to take care of the female or do you want assistance on this one."_ Says Sheppard eyeing me.

_"I got her."_ Says the big male now distinguished as Ronon walking towards me. He has a sickening grin on his face. I hiss again, normally a human would run away. This one merely laughs and puts away his weapon. Ronon reaches for me, but I jump back before he can get close. He chuckles teasing me. I hiss in reply. He lunges for me. I whirl around the fighting skills quickly remembered by my muscles. We fight for several minutes. I growl frustrated by this human's strength. Suddenly I feel a burning pain rip across my back. I howl in pain and spin around unexpectantly smacking the human. He stumbles back in surprise. I grin raising my hand to feed. Suddenly a knife is stabbed through my right feeding slit. I shriek in pain falling to my knees. I hiss in pain as I feel a knee in my back and go down panting. The human quickly ties my hands behind my back leaving the knife in my hand forcing me up. The female comes up to me pointing her weapon at my back. Ronon grabs Michael hoisting him over his shoulders.

_"Move."_ She orders coldly. I stick my head up and dig my feet into the ground in response snarling.

_"She giving you trouble, Teyla?"_ Sheppard asks. The female nods. Sheppard comes over to me placing one of his weapons at my head. _"Move, if you want to live."_ He growls.

_"Do it human,"_ I growl, _"You won't"_ he pushes the weapon into my head painfully then drops it.

_"Move it."_ He growls angrily forcing me forward, "_Or I stick a knife through your other hand."_ I resist him. _"Perhaps we should stun her."_ Sheppard says.

_"But then we would have to carry her all the way."_ Whines the fat one.

_"Move your ass."_ Yells Ronon slapping me across the face. He tosses Michael over his shoulder again. Michael has a large swollen welt across his forehead. I drag my feet forward knowing it would be futile to resist.

_"See, you can break anything."_ Sheppard gloats. I freeze in mid stride firmly planting my feet glaring at him._ "Move it."_ He growls slapping my hind quarters like my father did when I was naughty. I firmly stand my ground. He slaps me again harder. _"Alright, you asked for it"_ Sheppard declares. Sheppard tries my ankles hoisting me over his shoulder._ "Let's go."_ He says. I growl frustrated as my face is repeatedly slammed into his back side. I bite him hard my sharp teeth digging into his flesh. He howls with pain dropping me not too lightly. _"You little—"_he yells slapping hard across the face. I feel blood trickling down the side of my face.

_"Did she bite you?"_ laughs the fat one.

_"Quiet McKay or I'll let her lose on you. One female wraith, I hope doc learns a lot about her after all she's put me threw."_ He growls back. I lift my head hissing definitely. He grabs my bare arm dragging me along to the star-portal.

Once there I can hear the humans dialing a planet and the swoosh as the star-portal opens. _"You're calling in early Atlantis-one every thing ok?"_ asks a male voice.

_"Yeah, we're alright. We have two wraith prisoners an are requesting to bring them through?"_ asks Sheppard, _"Might want to have a medical team."_

_"Permission grant Atlantis-one, good job."_ Ronon walks through first then I am forced through the portal. One the other side, I see a large room very similar to the one I have seen using my pendant. We are on the City-on-the-Sea, or Atlantis. A female with shoulder length mahogany hair comes down the steps at the front of the room. She points to Michael who Ronon has placed on the floor close to me. I hear her talking to Sheppard, but I can't make out what they are saying. She must be the leader. I think seeing as how Sheppard is submissive to her. Odd, since humans are a male dominate race. The other humans in the room stare at me pointing fingers. A male, slightly heavy built and wearing a long white coat with dark hair comes toward Michael flowed by several others wearing white clothing as well. He kneels down by Michael's head examining the wound. I hiss at him to protect my mate. He glances up at me as Sheppard says, _"Careful doc that one's feisty, but her hiss is worse than her bite, I know, she bit me."_ The leader raises and eyebrow at him while others laugh.

_"She bit you?"_ asks the brown-haired leader.

_"Yes, she is rather uncooperative."_ He laughs, _"Though she has a good body for a wraith. Hope you learn alot from her doc. she put us through a lot to get her here."_ I growl at him the pupils of my eyes narrowing to mere slits with anger. How dare he stare at my body so! I am not an attraction for him to merely use for his pleasure. I'm a wraith, but this Atlantean will never understand this, nor will he ever get to enact his sickening fantasies. He will be dead before he touches me.

I notice the Atlanteans placing Michael on a stretcher and taking him some where. I attempt to follow but am grabbed by the big male. I snort and pull out of his grip trotting after Michael only to be stopped by the dark-haired male with the white coat. He glances behind me noticing the puddle of blood that has dripped from my wounded hand. He motions to some of the white clad males. The come up with another stretcher.

_"Is that really necessary doc?"_ asks Sheppard.

_"Yes, I believe it is. This is a serious wound. I do not know what being stabbed in this area will do to her she could be losing blood quickly. I'm having her-- she doesn't have a name yet?--- put in isolation room two."_ he answers in a shrill high voice, different from the others, and then adds to me, _"Lay down it's alright."_ I do not follow his orders or believe his lies.

_"Na, not yet, I have yet to come_ _up with a good one for Mrs. Feisty." _Says Sheppard.

_ "Do you understand me?"_ asks the doc. again smiling. I feel light head from the blood loss and adrenalin coursing through my veins. Hiss at the new male. _"Bloody Mary! You are a feisty one."_ He says recoiling his hand and back away. I sniff and toss my hair in victory, all be it small. However as a result of this and the blood loss, I stagger then fall. The world spins before me then everything goes black.

Please

Leave

A

Review

So what do you think? Did this answer your question TwilightG? Hopefully it lives up to you expectations.

**Pthia- a small deer like creature about the size of a large cat. It is very common on many worlds in the Pegasus galaxy.**


	16. Caught

Sorry for the long delay, I have not be feeling well lately. Anyways hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. Hope you enjoy it!

Caught

I am jerked awake by a sharp pain in my left hand. I try to pull it away but can't. When my eyes adjust to the bright light I see the dark hair man with the white coat looking surprise at me. _"Oh hullo there, you're awake,"_ he says smiling, _"I wasn't expecting that."_ My wrist and ankles are held down to a hard bed by black straps in the middle of an empty room with a glaring light shinning down on me. A sudden pain in my left feeding slit makes me struggle against my bonds and yelp. _"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"_ asks the man in his shrill little voice. He is holding a small blade in his hand and from the feeling was probably trying to cut into my feeding slit. _"Is it sensitive?"_ he asks again a gloved finger rubbing the rough ellipse in my palm. I curl my hand into a fist quickly all the while knowing that my unguarded hand will do little good. _"I guess it is," _mutters the man walking around to my other hand. He carefully unwraps the soft bandage placed around my injured feeding slit. _"Why haven't you healed it?"_ He asks examining the wound. _"It's still bleeding," _he says alarmed. I have already closed the large veins and arteries but I do not have the strength to repair the rest of the damage.

A female comes up to me. She reaches for my wound on my head but I pull back and hiss. She pulls her hand back quickly.

_"It's alright,"_ she says smiling, _"I won't hurt you."_ I eye her cautiously. She tries again slower. This time I allow her to push back my hair and clean the wound on my head. Sheppard comes up to her.

_"It's it life-treating?"_ he asks.

_"No, not really, though it could get infected."_ Says the woman.

_"Good,"_ says Sheppard, _"Take them to the brig."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure, col. Her feeding slit has yet to heal. That concerns me."_ Says the man in his shrill voice.

_"Well good she can eat anyone."_ Says Sheppard.

_"Colonel! How---" says the man in the white coat but Sheppard interrupts him._

_"Calm down doc, I'm joking well sort of. Very well, you can keep her, but Michael is going to the brig."_

_"Very well then, I'll keep her. She doesn't have a name yet?"_

_"No, not yet trying to think of something that goes with Michael."_ He walks out of the room. I stare around at the drab room and squint my eyes against the light.

_"Do you have a name?"_ asks the doctor. I merely stare at him silently._ "Wraith have names, right?...What about Michael? He has a name doesn't he?"_ Finally he sighs and walks over to a tray with instruments on it. I try to reach for Michael with my mind, but cannot establish a link. He is alive and I can sense his presence but he is either still unconscious or sleeping.

_"You're going to feel a little stick."_ Says the doctor. I watch as he sticks the needle into my flesh. My body fights against the intruder trying to rid me of the forgien object. Wraith physicians use a medicine that numbs the healing powers in the area so that our bodies do not fight the help. Without it, my body tries in vain to rid itself of the object causing pain and irritation. I whimper unhappily.

_"Does it hurt?"_ asks the white-coated man, _"I'm sorry; I just need a little blood."_ I watch as the vials full with the deep burgundy liquid. After he is finished, he attracts at tube to the needle. I can feel cold fluids entering my body calming the pain and irritation. I shiver chilled.

_"Cold? Here this should help."_ Says the doctor covering me in a white blanket. I wish Michael was here to comfort me.

_"Michael."_ I moan quietly.

_"What was that? Michael? Do you want to see Michael?"_ asks the man starring at me. I nod. _"You two are mates aren't you? That's why we found you together. I should tell Dr. Weir and Col. Sheppard."_ The brown hair leader walks in nearing running into the doctor on his way out. _"Dr. Weir I was just coming to see you."_ Says the doctor hurriedly.

_"How's our guest doing?"_ she asks as she moves towards me.

_"Well, I assume. Her hand has yet to heal which is worrying me. She's a young queen from the looks of it only about in her twenties by our standards. The interesting thing is I think she and Michael are partners."_ Says the doctor with triumphant.

_"Partners? I thought that the wraith reproduced some other way."_ Says the leader looking down at me.

_"True, yes, we don't know how it exactly works, we don't know. I can only conclude that the guards that wear those masks are born differently than the males and females. From my scans, I have been able to conclude that biological she is constructed much like a human female. In fact the major difference is that there is more room for offspring to develop. "_ concludes the doctor.

_"So she can have lots of kids?"_ says the woman eying me.

_"Yes, but I doubt she has had children yet leading to the conclusion of her young age."_

_"Why haven't you heal yourself yet?"_ the leader asks me.

_"I think she---"_ the leader interrupts.

_"Let her speak for herself, Carson."_ Both of them stare at me. I glare back at the leader. She is testing me. I can feel it. She stares at me waiting, judging.

_"Very well, Carson send her to the brig. Perhaps Michael can reason with her."_

Two solders come in. they release my hands but quickly tie them behind my back. they force me up and down the long Atlantean halls. I look up startled by how much I recognize. We reach a large room with a cage in it. The door opens and Michael is inside curled up in a comer asleep. They push me in cutting the rope that holds my hands. I rush over to Michael alarmed that he has not woken. He seems fine. I lift his head onto my lap stroking his short hair. I am alerted by a soft laugh. One of the guards stares at me pointing. I am aware of just how revealing my dress really is. Fine for a walk with my mate, but as a display item it is horrible. I cover my breasts self- consciously. In a few minutes Michael begins to stir.

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Mumbles Michael.

_"Michael, Michael wake up."_ I growl shaking him. He opens his eyes and stares at me blankly. _"Michael, it's me, Matia, remember?"_ I beg.

_"I don't know you."_ He says sitting up startled. _"Why does my head hurt?"_

_"Michael, snap out of it. What's wrong?"_ I beg grasping his shoulders. He frowns pushing me away. _"Michael, remember."_ I beg staring at him.

_"Why do you call me Michael? My name is Lyntel. Who are you? Where are we?"_ he asks turning to me.

_"Michael, remember. I'm Matia your mate. You sleep with me only last night."_ I beg. **What will I do if he can't remember me?**

_"I have never met you before now."_ He says. I breathe hard holding back the tears. _"You're hurt."_ He says coming over to me. I turn my head away. He reaches for my chin turning my head towards him. He stares at me then looks at my wound. I hiss in pain as he touches it. He backs off then turns and goes over to another part of the cage. I pull my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them. I bury my head letting the tears come.

I glance up sometime later. Although it is dark outside, the room is lit with a glaring light. Michael is sitting in the opposite corner. Were he any other male, I would expect this behavior, but this was my mate. He should be standing by me guarding me as he had done only hours earlier. I shiver in the cold. I can't stand it anymore. I walk over to Michael. He adverts his eyes respectfully. I sit by him turning his face towards me. _"You don't remember me?"_ I ask hoping he stares at me strangely. He shakes his head. _"Do you remember this place? Or him?"_ I ask pointing to Sheppard who has walked in. Michael stands up stepping in front of me protectively. I guess somethings are just instinctual.

_"Guarding your girlfriend, Mikey? What's her name? how about Maria. Yes, Michael and Maria that sounds good."_ teases Sheppard. Michael stares at him blankly. _"I know you remember me." _

_"Why do you speak to me this way human? I know you not."_ Remarks Michael.

_"Why of course you do. It was I and my friends who made you human."_ Answers Sheppard coyly.

_"I was never human."_ Growls Michael. Sheppard cocks his head then leaves.

_"Michael, how do you explain this?"_ I ask showing him the convent marking on my shoulder, _"You have one exactly like it."_

_"So I do, but I don't remember getting it, or ever seeing you before."_ He says crossing his arms annoyed. I hit the bars in frustration recoiling as an invisible shield appears. Michael comes up to help me but I turn my back to him and hiss. In a few minutes Sheppard returns with Ronon. They open the door and stun Michael. I jump in front of them wanting to protect Michael.

_"Doc wants her too, but awake."_ Says Sheppard. Ronon boldly grabs one of my arms and Sheppard the other. They tie them behind my back again and lead me to a room with the man in his normal white coat from before in there. I am forced onto a bed where my hands are chained.

_"Hello, Maria."_ He says in his high pitched voice.

_"What did you do to Michael?"_ I hiss.

_"Oh, so you can talk. I don't know what happened to Michael. I was hoping you could tell me."_ he says smiling falsely

_"Where is he?"_

_"He is in another room like this one sleeping."_

_"I want to see him."_ I lift my head hissing like I would on the hive when upset or angry.

The doctor backs up surprised but says, _"You are a little sip-fire aren't ya'. Now calm down I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to lie down."_ I just stare at him. _"Please cooperate, Maria. It will be much easier for you if you do. I know you don't trust me, but I'm not going to hurt you." _I lay down as best I can since my hands are chain. _"Good girl."_ He says smiling. A guard comes in and then the doctor gently unchains one of my hands binding it instead in the black straps. Once I am fully tied down, he sticks the needle back in my arm apologizing for the pain.

_"Good Maria, good girl."_ says the doctor smiling._ "Here this is going to make you sleepy."_ He puts some fluid in my arm. After a few minutes I can feel my mind become blurry and eyelids heavy. I glance up slowly as I hear the door open. Teyla walks in slowly dressed in a small dress. She looks nervous and stares almost angrily at me.

_"Are you ready, love?"_ asks the doctor.

_"Yes, Carson I believe so."_ She says quietly.

_"All be right here to jult you out encase anything happens."_ Says the doctor. Teyla nods then closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

Suddenly I feel her presence in my mind. I toss up walls as quick as I can. She is go at this for a human, but I am a queen she can't hurt me. I close my eyes concentrating. It hurts as she tries to dig deeper into my mind. I put up more walls as fast as I can.

Teyla sighs and stops, _"I cannot read her. She has one of the strongest minds I have encountered. Even stronger than the wraith queen on the drilling platform. Perhaps if she were sleeper and I stronger, I could find out more."_

_"Alright then, have you cleared this with Weir?"_ asks the doctor.

_"Yes, I'll be rested in a few hours."_

_"Very well, I'll be here."_ She smiles and leaves as I watch cautious of her. The doctor sighs and shakes his head.

_"I want to see Michael!"_ I hiss. Normally I would cross my arms, but I can't being tied down.

_"More demands, Little Sip-fire? Sorry can't do that. you may see him later." Laughs the doctor. I sigh sulking. "Now don't sulk. What is it with these wraith? You think you can get anything you want don't ya'. Sleep now, it's the most comfortable you're going to get for a while."_ He shakes his head again chuckling. He picks up a small scanner and runs it over me. he stares at it for a minute processing the data. Frowning, he scans me again. Finally he shakes his head and leaves the room sending in an extra guard to watch me. I lie back resting.

Please

Leave

A

Review!


	17. Power of the Mind

Wow another chapter! I know it's been a while, sorry about that. I've been busy lately. As a result, it could take a long time for me to post the next few chapters. things should pick up again at the end of February or beginning of March. Sorry for the long wait, but i have several school projects to work on. Lakewater you should be pleased with the later half of this chapter. There is some Teyla/Sheppard, but more Teyla/Ronon in this chapter

Powers of the Mind

A couple hours later, he comes back and strides over to me greeting me, _"Hello Maria, this is going to make you sleepy again."_ He puts some more liquid in my arm. This time it stings and burn. He says his usual apology. I roll my eyes already bored.

About thirty minutes later, Teyla comes in her eyes still glaring at me. I immediately put up walls but it is more difficult due to the blurriness of my thoughts. She comes over to me and nods at the doctor. Then she sighs and closes her eyes. Instantly I feel her presence in my mind. She seems stronger this time and I know I'm weaker. I grimace and groan in pain.

_"She's breaking."_ says Teyla. I try to cover my mind with more walls. She digs deeper though falsely confident in her short success. Finally I have an idea. I quickly take over Teyla's mind. She groans and grimaces in pain, then regains composer as I take control.

_"Teyla, Teyla are you alright?"_ asks the doctor concerned.

_"Yes---she did not harm me, but I have not learned anything. I can try again----"_ I reply through her. In my own body I sigh and close my eyes as though exhausted.

_"No Teyla, you should rest."_ I make her nod and walk out of the room.

From her knowledge of Atlantis, I lead her to a control center rarely used so I will not be caught. I quickly access the city schematics. I run over them smiling realizing just how much I know by studying my pendant. I switch to the life detectors. I'm surprised by the technology but this is the city of our enemy. I have always dreamed of coming to this city, but in glory and victory not in chains and humility. Michael is only three doors from my room. He's not moving so he is probably restrained like my body. I would contact him but cannot take the risk it since I am already using my mind to a great extent. I pull up the schematics to the cage room. I study the shields and how to disable them and open the door. The controls are fairly simple perhaps I can manipulate them with my mind. I go over them until I have memorized them.

Suddenly on the radio Sheppard's voice says, _"Hey Teyla where are you? I thought we were sparing."_

_"Colonel, I----I'm sorry but Dr. Becket told me to rest."_ I respond.

_"Well, good for him. You should get some rest. Call me John, Teyla, please? By the way, did you anything for Maria?"_

_"No John, I didn't. I'm sorry I should have----"_

_"Now you tried hard. You should rest and maybe you can try again."_

_"Yes, thank you for you concern."_ I breathe deeply with relief. Then turn back to the computer. I go back to the life detector to see the highest concentration of people. Damn! The Star-portal room! Great, just great! I shake my head, or more Teyla's head.

_"M-am, this floor is closed because of recent damage form the tsunami a month ago. It would probably be better if you do your work in another area of the city."_ says a voice from behind me.

_"Stay calm, stay calm, just act normal, head back shoulders squared forward head up-----What am I doing? Normal people don't act this way. I don't know how to be normal! Ok breathe act like Sheppard. Slouch, loose body, stick out the boobs, and small smile."_

_"M-am?"_ says the voice.

_"Yes, yes I'm sorry thank you for your warning kind sir." _I say sweetly walking away.

_"You're welcome." _The man stutters staring at me. I walk as fast as I can to where Michael is being held. I can hear yelling coming from outside the door. I knock on it and a guard answers. I nod and walk over to Michael I cover my left hand with my right one. Then I wiggly my left index finger then last finger, a sign to Michael that I'm his mate all the while making seem as though Teyla is attempting to read him. I hope he now remembers me. I'm so relieved when he makes eye contact and then nods slightly showing me that he understood. I nod slightly back. I so wish I could talk to him, it it would be too risky.

Suddenly I hear,_ "Teyla! What are you doing here! I thought you were resting."_

I turn around suddenly,_ "Yes, but I had some things to take care of."_

_"Just so you're not trying to read him on you own."_ says the doctor.

_"No, I shall be going now."_ I say quickly.

_"Very well then Teyla."_ He stutters staring at me. I run Teyla back to her quarters. Once there I leave her unconscious.

My eyes pop open and I suck in a breath in surprise. The guards point there weapons on me. I breathe slower trying to recover for the shock and relief of returning to my own body.I close my eyes resting. Once I recover, I contact Michael.

**"Michael?" **I ask hesitantly, still unsure if he will remember me.

**"Matia? Thank the gods, you're safe."** He answers quickly. I can hear the relief in his voice.

**"You remember me?"** I ask still hesitant.

**"Of course, why wouldn't I?"** He asks puzzled.

**"You couldn't remember me earlier."**

**"Well my head is rather sore, that might explain it."**

**"True, what will they do to us?"**

**"Last time they turned me into a human, though I doubt they will try that again. I'm surprised to be alive actually, I thought they would kill me on the spot. I have yet to figure out why they kept me alive. Maybe they think that I some information or something."**

**"Well, I'm glad they did. I could never live without you. What of me? What could they want from me?"**

**"You, they won't do much to you. You're too valuable. As far as I know, you're the only female they have captured. They'll keep you alive and study you."**

**"That's a wonderful distinction. What purpose could they have in studying me though? Could they have figured out my rank?"**

**"No, they probably think I kidnapped you and made you my mate. Either that or they think you're just another hive queen who could gain something from me. Remember the Atlanteans believe we have no heart, and that we care nothing for one another. They think we are simple creatures that wish for destruction only."**

**"Well, that's not true. We don't even like having humans as a food source. It would be much easier to survive on dumb animals than a much smarter creature. It is them that are cruel. They fight one another all the time, and I have seen them leave their children to save themselves in a culling. No female and very few males would be so heartless."**

**"There is no need to preach this to me, Matia. I understand this. I have been a victim of their 'goodness.'"**

**"I'm sorry; I know you know this better than any of us. It's just----I'm still coming to terms with it I guess."**

**"I understand. It took me some time to believe that our enemy, the ones even we feared, were so illogical to underestimate us."**

**"You said earlier that they wanted to study me, why? What more could they learn?"**

**"Well as I'm sure you know that males and females of are species are very different. While they Atlanteans----"**

**"While the Atlanteans, what?"**

**"Oh no! I should have realized this before."**

**"Realize what Michael?"**

**"The Atlanteans, the drug they created that turned me into a human, it only works the males of our kind, not the females, though it cause great pain and discomfort. They'll experiment on you like they did on me!"**

**"What! I don't want to be a human!"**

**"Don't worry I won't let them do that."**

**"But Michael-----I have to go."** I break the conversation unhappily as Sheppard comes rushing towards me with his weapon pointed at me.

_"What did you do, wraith?"_ he growls upset. I simple stare at him looking as if I did not understand. Sheppard's face contorts as he places a heavy hand on my chest pointing his weapon at my head. "I know you understand me wraith. Now what did you do to Telya, or else I will pull this trigger and have no remorse about it."

Finally I can no longer be silent, _"And if you do, kill me unarmed and bound, how will you be any different from us? You shall be showing no mercy, and know nothing of compassion. And how would that help the woman?"_ He breathes heavily angry and pushs the point of the weapon into my head as he did before.

**"But then why do I waste my time reasoning with you?" **I whisper in his mind. Sheppard shakes his head as though trying to rid himself of an insect. **"You, who showed no mercy before." **I flash the seen of my mother's death forever engraved in my mind into his. He releases me and reels back in shock and surprise dropping his weapon. He stares up in shock. Faintly I can hear the doctor calling out his name. He stumbles back surprise hindering his movements.

Time returns to its normal speed for me as the doctor grabs the shocked Sheppard asking, _"Colonel Sheppard, are you alright? What happened?"_ I immediately return my face to the mask of impassiveness I so often wear. _"Colonel did she do something to you or you to her?"_ After a few minutes Sheppard stands up and comes over to me.

_"You? You were the eyes watching me as I left that ship so many years ago. I thought I had seen another. Who are you?"_ he insists.

_"Colonel?"_ questions the doctor confused

"_I'll explain later, Carson. Who are you? Who was she? I know you know something and you're going to tell me."_ he demands.

_"And what would persuade me to tell a murder such as you?"_ I hiss in reply.

_"Perhaps I won't kill you how about that."_ he says.

"_Unlikely Sheppard, I know you wish to see me dead just as you pursue Michael, your own creation, to destroy it. The ancients before you tried this, and failed. How is following in their footsteps fulfilling your mission?"_

_"Maria or what ever your name is, answer my questions or I shall have to insist."_ He picks up his weapon pointing it at me again.

_"Colonel, now I must insist you put the weapon down, you are not helping matters."_ Says the doctor kindly. Just then Ronon rushes pointing another of the same weapon at me.

_"I just heard about Teyla,"_ he says to Sheppard, _"What did you do to her wraith?"_

_"John, Ronon, please put the and leave the room."_ Says the doctor this time with more authority.

_"You heard the man, Ronon. We better go."_ Says Sheppard lowering his weapon after a few tense minutes. And turning around.

_"Fine."_ Growls Ronon following Sheppard. I breathe a sigh of relief. Abruptly Ronon spins around firing a projectile at me which hits in my abdomen. I jerk in pain and shock letting out a hissing scream.

_"Tell me what you did to her."_ Growls Ronon from across the room. The other humans stare at him in shock.

_"I did not harm her!"_ I yelp,_ "She is fine go see for yourself. I only put her in a deep sleep." _I can feel Michael's anger towards the Atlanteans recoiling across our bond.

_"Come on, Ronon we're leaving."_ Says Sheppard dragging the man out of the room.

I yelp in pain glancing down at the wound. Burgundy blood spills from it forever dieing the pure white of the sheet covering me. The doctor rushes over to me worried. I hiss and recoil from his hand as it reaches for me.

_"I need an assistant in here, ASAP!"_ yells the doctor. For the first time in a long time I feel truly frightened. **What will they do to me?** Michael tries his best to comfort me sending me soothing thoughts and images. The world before me changes colors and distorts with blood loss. I can feel human hands on my body but I am to weak and confused to struggle with them though. Finally, in sweet relief, the world turns black before me.

Please

Leave

A

Review

So did you like it? I wanted to explain a few things. In this chapter I wanted to explore the wraith queen's mental ablities. My theroy is that Matia's would be more inhanced because of her ancient genes since some of the ancients seemed to have this ablity. Also the idea came from the SGA novel, "Blood Ties." It seems that it would take a lot of practice to develop these skills. Also the end part with Ronon comes from and interview with Jason Momoa and the writers from season two in which it says Ronon is a somewhat unpredictable character but he was trying to do the right thing for Teyla.


	18. Freedom Finally

Wow, it's been so long since I have posted. I'm really sorry, but I have had exams and projects for school. Fortunately, only one week till spring break so you will probably getting more chapters soon. Probably sometime in the mid week to next weekend give or take depending on assignments. Anyways hope you enjoy! Especially in the stargate lull.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After several hours, I slowly become aware of my surroundings. Faintly, I can hear two voices in the background. "_How is she?"_ asks one, a female.

_"Well, considering, I heard Michael has not been---um---cooperating?"_ says a high pitched voice I recognize as the doctor.

_"No, he hasn't. He's concerned about her, I think. Teyla wants to try and read him, but I did not think it would be best after everything see went through."_ Says the female quietly.

_"True."_ Answers the doctor with a sigh.

_"What are we going to do with them?"_ asks the female. Her voice is louder, perhaps they have moved closer to me.

_"I thought you were dealing with that, Dr. Weir. I don't----"_

Suddenly another voice, Dr. McKay's, interrupts the doctor, _"Dr. Weir, Dr. Weir! We picked up something on the long range sensors."_

_"Calm down Rodney, what is it?"_ asks the woman.

"_Hive ships."_ He says out of breath.

_"A hive ship_?" says the woman.

"No,_ not **a** hive ship, **twenty** or so hive ships!"_ yells McKay.

"_Twenty Hives!" she says in shock, "When will they be here?"_

"_Three days at this rate. Dr. Weir there is no way that we can win this one!"_

"_We will worry about that later. How did they find us?"_

"_I---"_ there's a sudden pause. I open my eyes just enough to see that they are all staring at me.

"_But—there's no way that she could communicate that far."_ Arguers McKay.

"_For now, we need to discuss possible means of fighting back. Could she tell us anything doctor?"_

"_I'm sure she could," _says the doctor,_ "But I doubt she will. Michael might be the more willing of the two."_ After a minute or two I hear footsteps meaning they have left. I sigh quietly and fully open my eyes. My rounded pupils quickly narrow to slits by the bright light glaring down at me. My wrists and ankles are bound as usual and my side hurts from the wound, but my mood is lighted by the news that the others are coming for me. The need to feed gnaws at me. I have not fed in sometime which does not help my situation any. I wish I could see Michael. I sigh in frustration and close my eyes to rest.

A little while later I wake to see the doctor next to me._ "You're awake."_ He says surprised. _"Are you feeling alright?"_ I stare at him then look away._ "Still not talking." _He mutters more to himself than me. I sigh again at this monotonous existence._ "Bored?"_ he asks chuckling once more to himself. I glance up at him suddenly starling him slightly

"_Michael?"_ I ask trying to sound in pain hoping that empathy might make him grant my request, since my former approaches have produced no results.

"_Are you in pain?"_ he asks concerned.

"_Michael?"_ I ask again staring at him.

"_Alright, I'll see what I can do."_ he says patting the bed then leaves. I smile smugly to myself.

Several minutes later, I can here multiply footsteps in the hall. The door cracks open and a guard walks in. After that I can hear the clanking of chains and Michael appears followed by another guard and Sheppard. His eyes brighten as he sees me. I smile to him as he comes closer. I stare upset at the harsh chains around his wrists and most likely ankles too, though I cannot see them. Michael smiles back at me and reaches for my hand but can't reach it because of the chains. He turns to Sheppard and asks for his hand to be released. Sheppard obliges after he pulls out his side arm. Michael takes my hand with a smile.

_"How are you faring?"_ He asks in wraith receive some strange looks from the guards.

_"Well enough, and you?"_ I respond staring into his gentle eyes. These humans are lucky, I have seen him angry only once, and I would not want to be in his way when enraged.

_"Ready to get out of here."_ He sighs.

_"I know."_ I sigh also with exhaustion and pain, _"Our people are coming for us."_

_"Really? They know we are missing, how?"_

_"I assume that there were guards watching us. It is a normal occurrence I have grown use to, but they do allow us our privacy, that's why they did not assist us."_

_"There are guards watching us all the time."_

_"Yes Michael, when you won me you won all escorts as well."_ I squirm in pain.

_"You can't heal yourself?"_ Michael asks concerned.

_"No, it has been too long since I last fed. I can heal the most serious of the injuries but not the whole wound completely."_

_"Here."_ He says placing his hand on my chest. The guards raise their weapons higher.

_"Michael, no you need your strength."_

_"You need it more than I."_ I nod slightly to him in resignation. Michael breathes deeply and releases his strength. Sheppard raises his weapon to Michael's head and rushes forward.

_"What are you doing?!"_ he says alarmed.

Michael sighs. _"He did not harm me; on the contrary, he was helping me."_ I hiss. Sheppard lowers his weapon and signals for the others to do the same.

Michael smiles weakly at me and strokes a loose piece of my henna hair back. I nuzzle my face against his hand. It feels so good to have him touch me.

_"Can your pendant help us any?"_ he ask in my ear like he is whispering love to me.

_"Possibly, I know the lay out of most of the city."_ I whisper back.

_"And I their tactics."_

_"I'll figure out someway out."_

_"You? But-"_

_"Yes, they're expecting you to escape not me."_

_"True"_

_"Besides you know that I have an advantage over others of our kind."_

_"Till then"_ he states as Sheppard leads him out.

I sigh and close my eyes recalling the information I have learned. I rest, but do not sleep waiting for time to pass.

Some time later, outside of the room, my highly tuned ears pick up a hushed conversation.

_"We have to do something."_ Said a voice I recognized as Sheppard's.

_"And what do you suggest? I say we kill them now."_ Says a deep voice recognized as Ronon's.

_"We can't do that! That would just give them a reason to kill us."_ Says nervous McKay.

_"Even if we give them back to their people we would still be destroyed. They are Wraith. They show no mercy."_ States Teyla, a new voice I'm not accustom to hearing.

_"Could we cloak the city?"_ asks the queen.

_"Even if we did, our guests would give us away. Even if they were sedated, they may still be able to communicate thoughts on some level. We still don't know how this physic network works."_ Says McKay.

_"We have to do something. We can't just stand by and do nothing."_ Says the queen, _"Doctor Beckett wants to see me in my office perhaps you should join me." _I hear footsteps fading in the distance. Opening my eyes, I notice only one guard. I stare in disbelief, and wait a few minutes to see if another will appear to my surprise one does not. Gently, I try to work one of my hands out of the straps only to make a loud scraping noise. I draw in a quick breath as the guard turns to me. Suddenly though, I look the guard in the eyes entrancing him. Slowly, painfully slowly, he walks towards me. I order him to release me. Gradually the guard un-straps me. I sit up slowly careful not to break eye contact with him. With a rapid movement, I grab his weapon and pounced on him knocking him to the floor. I clamp my hand over his mouth and rip his shirt feeding. I roll my head back in relief and pleasure, life drain swiftly from my victim. I grab his weapon and glace out the hall way making sure it is clear.

I race down the hallway heading towards the main tower all the while knowing that solders will soon be coming after me. I find one of the panels which my pendant says will house the controls. I quickly rip the covering off. Inside, crystals glitter like in a cave. I quickly begin maneuvering them until the lights in the hallway go out and I can hear alarms in the distance signaling a lock down. That should slow my pressures for a little while.

I run down the halls my bare feet making no noise. I can see solders ahead and duck into a hidden hallway as they pass. Dashing through the infirmary, I notice Dr. McKay apparently there because of a paper cut on his finger. I grab him quickly ripping his shirt and placing my hand on his chest ignoring his cries of, _"Oh my god, oh my god!"_

_"Drop your weapons," _I order the soldiers, _"or he dies."_

_"Guys maybe you should think---"_ McKay quibbles.

_"Shut up."_ I hiss. I glare at them. Pressing my hand harder on McKay's chest making him plead for mercy. The soldiers quickly comply with my orders. I dash towards the round ship bay leading my captive in front of me.

Finally I me arrive at my destination. I climb into one of the ships forcing McKay in front. Closing the hatch, I force the scientist into one of the chairs and scan the controls.

_"Um, I don't want to disturb you Miss Wraith, but you won't be able to fly this ship."_ He says.

_"We shall see."_ I answered back sitting the other seat. The controls light up, responding to my touch. McKay is about to say something when I shoot him a menacing glare. I quickly cloak it and wait for the Atlanteans to find me.

Within a few minutes they arrive. The leader is there along with Sheppard, and his team as well as the doctor and lots of soldiers. I uncloak the ship and smile smugly. I know they are shocked to see me.

_"Carson, how's that possible?"_ asks the queen.

_"That's what I was telling you,"_ says the doctor, _"She has the ancient gene."_

_"Yes, I do."_ I answer, _"And if you would like to continue living, you will bring Michael here, and get the soldiers out of here."_

_"I suggest that we stay."_ Says Sheppard, _"May we stay?"_ Nodding I grant his request allowing his team to stay.

_"How do we know you will not kill us any ways?"_ asks the leader.

_"You have my word. Also I can call off the ships heading towards this city and have your chief scientist. How about a strait trade? But if you do not meet my demands you will die any ways."_ I answer.

_"May I have a little time to think it over?"_ she asks. I nod consenting their request. They talk among themselves. Finally the leader nods and all of the soldiers but Sheppard's team leave. A couple minutes later they bring in Michael. He is chained, but otherwise normal.

I open the back compartment keeping Dr. McKay between me and them. _"Let Michael go and come in and I will return Dr. McKay to you."_ Reluctantly, they let him go. Michael walks into the jumper smiling to me; **I knew you could do it. **

**Get ready to drop to the floor.** I answer. He nods. I push the scientist forward and out closing the hatch and falling to the floor as soon as he is gone. As I suspected shoots are fired but do not hit the target. Quickly I head to the pilot's seat cloaking the ship and opening the bay doors. I quickly fly out.

As I had suspected, we are followed. _"Hold on,"_ I shout to Michael. Even cloaked I know they will be hunting us. Suddenly I double back towards the city hoping to throw them off. It appears to have worked until we are jostled by a hit, taking out the cloak. I head for the city.

_"What are you doing?"_ yells Michael, by now sitting in the other pilot's seat.

_"The only thing between us and them is air and a little space. They won't risk the city to destroy us."_ I answer.

_"I would not be so sure."_ He replies.

I swerve avoiding the main tower and flying lower into the city. After a slight bump I remind myself that these things are not as stream line as our darts. Suddenly another jumper appears. I quickly lower the ship and fly beneath them, surprising the pilot. _"Matia! What are you doing?"_ asks Michael.

_"This takes a good amount of concentration, please."_ I answer not taking my eyes from the glass shield. I arc around one of the lower piers avoiding its glistening spires. I the other ship is behind me so I hug the walls going as fast as I dare hoping that the other ship will give up or crash. **"I wonder where they are?"** As if responding to my thought, a display appears up on the glass shield. It shows the pursuing ship behind one of the piers. I quickly fly behind another spire and another watching as the other ship falls further behind.

I decide to make a run for it. I fly in a horizontal line with the city then quickly bank up pushing the ship as fast I can. To my good fortune, the other ship does not notice us until it's too late. We quickly pull out into space. _"Michael, Take the controls."_ I order.

_"But don't think I can fly it."_ He says.

_"Yes, you can. You've piloted a dart before, and it's active now."_ I say from behind his seat. He nods and walks over to the seat. I sit in his seat and begin to work with the controls. After a few moments I hiss in frustration.

_"What?"_ he asks.

_"I'm trying to send a signal to our ships but this thing will only broadcast a general signal not a specific one. All that will do is make our kinsmen blast us out of the sky."_ I sigh.

_"Maybe there is another way."_ He says.

_"How?"_

_"When the Atlanteans captured me for a second time, I and my fellow captives were able to contact a hive mental by working together. We could do the same thing."_

_"We are only two wraith."_

_"One wraith male and a queen. Last time I check your mind was much more powerful than a normal wraith's."_

_"Worth a try."_ We kneel down facing one another. Leaving the ship to its own devices. Grasping one another's hands, we close our eyes and meld our minds together. Using his strength I reach out for the others. After searching a while, finally I make a connect with another queen, Kelata. **"Matia? Is that you? Thank goodness your safe."**

**"Yes, anyways, I'm on one of the Atlantean's round ship coming your way, so please do not shoot us." **I answer.

**"How shall I know that is you?" **she asks.

**"I'll be yelling don't shoot!"** I answer laughing.

**"Very well then, when can we expect you?"**

**"It will be a while, a day or so given your current location."**

**"We await your arrive. I will send out darts to meet you. And Matia, good escape very impressive"**

**"Thank you." **I sigh returning to my present situation. Michael and I separate. He sighs with exhaustion and groans with hungry.

_"Here"_ I say lifting my hand to his chest.

_"No, Matia, keep your strength."_ He answers.

_"But I have recently fed, and you have not."_ I insist.

_"We both know that was little more than a dent in your hunger."_

_"So, then I am better off than you."_

_"And you're going too stay that way. I insist."_ He says harshly. I jump startled. I did not expect, nor was use to such resistance to my desires._ "Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I only want the best for you."_ He says pulling me into his embrace.

_"I know."_ I whisper to him, _"I should check the ship." _He nods and lets me up. I head over to the controls. After a few minutes search, I find the auto pilot which I turn on. I also set a proximity alarm to alert us if when we near another ship. Michael has already produced a blanket from somewhere and made a makeshift bed for us. I slip into his warm embrace he nuzzles my face purring softly. He pulls me into a deep loving kiss re-establishing our bond. _"I love you,"_ he murmurs in my ear as I lay down next to him. With in minutes we are both asleep.

Please

leave

a

Review!!!!


End file.
